Beauty In All She Is
by lavenblue
Summary: AU - My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. CEO of the largest company in Japan and recently, most eligible bachelor. This is my story...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is an AU, there are no Saiyans. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any rights to DBZ/GT**

**Chapter 1**

Another long day at the office! I sit behind my desk and sigh. It's just after 8am on a Tuesday morning, and my Personal Assistant called in sick at the last minute. Now don't get me wrong. I would rather her be home than infecting everyone here, which doesn't seem like a bad idea now. What I would do for a few sick days.

I buzz the main reception desk. **"Mrs Ross, can you please hold all my calls, unless it's urgent; Megan can deal with all the messages when she gets back…oh, and if my ex-wife calls feel free to just hang up."**

I could get a temp, but the last thing I need is a flirtatious young girl, who would do nothing but gawk at me all day, and then call me up when she's not just to giggle every time I answer the phone. I hate my life…

The thing is everyone has been walking on egg shells around me lately. My family, the people who work for me… I bet my assistant is really sick of my bad moods! Ha! That was funny…_ahem_.

Anyway, this is all due to my recent divorce. I just can't get over the whole thing yet. It's kind of hard when I've been married for fifteen years, and been with her for twenty. That's almost exactly half my life. Yeah, yeah I'm thirty nine. It feels as if I've wasted all those years, we had our good and bad times like any marriage, but was it all worth it if it ended so suddenly?

The media hasn't been kind to me either; they've been following me more closely since our breakup, and they are already pairing me with this model and that actress. I just want to be left alone to dwell in my misery...

###

It's already after 10 now. Time just seems to pass by so quickly these days, or rather for the past six months, which is when my problems began. Well, it actually started a long time before that, but six months ago is when my now ex-wife confessed that she was pregnant with another man's child. I always knew something was different, especially after we stopped being intimate. I just never wanted to admit it to myself. Until she dropped this huge bomb right in my fucking lap!

I'm buzzing my assistant, and only after a few times of cursing and buzzing do I realise she called in sick today. I'm so hungry, having skipped breakfast this morning. I guess I'll go to the lobby.

About a year ago I started a mini mall down there, for struggling businesses, or people starting out with little to no capital. I've never been down there. Well, I was at the opening ceremony, but that's it. My assistant usually gets my food when I'm not forced into going to some fancy restaurant with clients, or my mother and sister. I could ask Mrs Ross, but she must be swamped today. I'll just go down there myself. I have nothing better to do anyway. No meetings, no calls. I do have a ton of paperwork, but I'll leave it to pile up for a few more days.

###

I spot a bakery in one of the corner units, in the food court section. It looks inviting, not your typical pink frosting type place, which are common in West City. I would never eat in a place that painted its walls the same colour as my hair, which is purple by the way; or pink, because that would totally clash. Now I'm not trying to sound like a pansy, but I do have an image to uphold.

This was different, the sign on top of the doors has a red textured background, and written in beautiful white writing was **'**_**La Patisserie'**, _and in the right hand corner in smaller writing, but still visible was **'**_**Cake Shop'**. _I love cakes and pastries, so this place will suit me just fine. I hope the walls are not pink inside. I've been having enough bad days as it is.

###

As I walk closer, I notice the window to the left of the door has a mahogany display which covers the entire window. It's made up of little block shelves of all different sizes; on each shelf is a cake, cupcake, pastry and bread, all decorated beautifully. As I enter the shop, I notice the walls are white, and filled with framed pictures of all sorts of baked goods. To the left of me are two small glass cabinets, and one opposite the entrance - it makes up an L-shape. There is a space the width of a standard door next to the one opposite me. I can see the kitchen, and access behind the cabinets; the shop isn't very big. The two on the left has a space between the cabinet and wall - which has some counters with cupboard space against it. A coffee maker sits on top of the counter. To the right of me are four square tables with two chairs at each covered in red, brown and green striped fabric…

I look around, and realise I am the only one there. I guess someone will come serve me eventually, or I can just pick something off the display. Shrugging, I make my way over to the table in the corner, away from the window. I still don't see anyone behind the counter, and I'm kind of bored. I play with the vase on the table which has a single red rose in it, made out of icing. Maybe I'll just eat this! I hum a soft tune, no song in particular, and tap my foot while spinning the little vase.

###

"Hello…"

I jump at the sound of her voice, nearly dropping the vase. I can see her clamping her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Hi, err… do you have a menu?" I close my eyes realising how stupid that question was.

Of course there are no menus, you just choose something and pay; it's all on display. She is looking down at her apron which is covered with flour. I can see some in her hair, on the tip of her nose and her right cheek.

"People usually just come up and choose something from the cabinets; you can order some coffee or tea if you like too. I'm sorry for the wait, and my appearance. The girl that helps me had to run a few errands. We are not that busy today so I let her go."

"No worries…" I watch as she tries to unsuccessfully wipe the flour off her apron. "I'll come over and choose something then…

###

"Any suggestions…?"

"Sure, I recommend the chocolate Danish. It's my favourite…"

"Ok, I'll have that and a coffee too, with hot milk and one sugar." I'm not sure if I'm supposed to order my coffee like that, but she seems fine with it. Guess I should be polite. "Please…"

"No problem, I'll get that ready for you." She types the order into the till.

I continue standing there like an ass, probably waiting until she gives me permission to sit.

"I can bring it over if you like…?"

She's looking at me… She has beautiful eyes, as black as night with a sparkle - just like a star. She's smiling at me now, and I can't help but stare. My eyes traveling between her eyes, and her full rosy lips…

"Err… thanks." I reply after I notice she's getting a bit uncomfortable with me checking her out.

###

I look out the window, and realise people are staring at me, not the cake display. Some are trying to take photographs. Maybe someone will take one where my hair will be exactly in line with the top of that cupcake, it would add a nice layer of purple icing.

This is why I don't like to go out much, if I do it's usually somewhere with privacy. I shake my head sighing, just as she walks over. She places my Danish and coffee on the table - it smells delicious.

"Oh, I'll get you some cutlery."

"No, that's ok I can use my hands…maybe just a napkin though."

"Sure…" She rushes off to get the napkin.

I find her intriguing, not once since she came over to help me, did she make reference to who I am, or get all starry eyed and try to flirt with me.

"Here you go…enjoy."

"Excuse me…" I call out a little too loudly as she walks away.

She turns back, standing at the chair opposite mine. "Yes, can I get you anything else?"

I glance out the window every now and then, feeling a bit nervous as I see a group of over excited females walking toward the shop. Next thing I know, she rushes to the doors closing them just as the women reach the door; turning the sign around to _**'closed'**_.

"I thought you could use some privacy. It's been a slow morning, and I doubt they're coming to buy pastries."

"Thank you…" I sigh relieved as I watch the group of now angry women stomp away, glaring at her through the window. "I think you just made some enemies…" I'm worried now, what if they vandalise her shop?

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She replies, watching also, as they walk away.

"Are you the baker?" Another stupid question…What's wrong with me today?!

She's still standing at the doors, but walks to the table closest to her, and places her hands on the back of the chair. "Yes I am; I also own this shop. Well, at least the business inside the shop."

"It's very pretty." What the fuck? Could I really think of nothing better than that?!

"Thank you," she answers politely.

I take the first bite of my Danish. "Mmm…Oh My Stars, this is – Wow! You made this?" I'm speaking and chewing. Was I taught no manners?!

"Y-yes," she answers. I watch her clamp her lips again, trying not to laugh.

"What's so amusing?" Other than my stupid questions…

This time she chuckles. "I've just never heard anyone use that expression before…it's cute."

I laugh. Genuine laughter filling the air, something I hadn't done in what seems like forever. "You think so…? Thanks, I guess." I watch her hands gently move across the top of the chair. "Are you busy?" I didn't want to keep her from her baking.

"Not really, I was just cleaning up. Business has been slow for the past two months. I don't bake as much anymore. There's so much more competition around here now."

"How could anyone resist this?" I ask pointing to the Danish. "I must ask my assistant why she never brought me some of your pastries and cakes before!"

"We don't get a lot of Capsule employees in here; most of the business owners have relatives working for Capsule Corp, so they go to support those places. I do a fair amount of trade with the visitors though, but it has slowed down considerably."

I look at her, and I have to ask the question. It's bugging me that she's talking to me like any other person. That never happens not even with my staff. Well excluding my family, personal assistant and Mrs Ross. I must admit it is refreshing though. "You do know who I am, right? Seeing as you rushed to close the doors."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry…I never meant to offend you. I didn't want to come across as a stereotype, Mr Briefs."

"I'm not offended; seriously…It's refreshing to have you treat me like everyone else."

"You're also not what I expected …"

"This is delicious." I reply, avoiding her statement and taking another bite. If she only knew how messed up my personal life really is, and that behind all my stupid questions and idiotic behaviour, I'm feeling really down. "I'm going to spread the word at Capsule; you'll have plenty of new customers in no time!"

"You would do that for me; really…Thank you so much, Mr Briefs."

"Of course, I think everyone should try your cakes!"

I watch as she moves a stray hair behind her ear, and she's blushing. "I'll…"

"Would y…" we say simultaneously.

"Sorry, you go ahead," she smiles at me.

"Err…would you." I bite my lip, hoping I'm not being forward. "Would you like to join me, seeing as you're not that busy, and I'm the only one sitting here?"

"S-sure" she walks over, and sits on the seat opposite me."

"What's your name?"

"Pan…Pan Son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed…enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks has come and gone since the day I met Pan Son. After asking her to join me, we spoke about how she became a Pastry Chef, and that her parents didn't really approve. She didn't mention anything else about her family, and I never asked. I didn't want to appear nosy…

I also found out that she is twenty-five-years old, and living alone. I managed to avoid any topics about my life, and she seemed happy enough to answer questions about hers, but that's all I know about her. I was about to ask her how she ended up renting a space at Capsule, but the girl who worked for her came back. I decided it was best to leave then, because stories spread like wild fire when you're well-known…besides the girl looked like a big gossip. You know you can tell the type sometimes without knowing anything about someone! So don't think I'm being judgmental.

I haven't seen or heard from her since our first encounter. I've been swamped with meetings, preparing for the unveilings of some new capsule designs, and as always - heaps of paperwork! I did hold true to my promise however, and spread the word about the most delicious tea time snacks to be found at _**'La Patisserie'**_. My assistant has gone a few times to get me chocolate Danishes. I should really try something else next time.

My assistant, now there's another problem I seem to be having lately. Ever since my divorce she's become more flirtatious and forward. She thinks I don't notice the little things, like when she hands me something, and makes sure her fingers brush mine. The seductive tone she uses when we're alone... The last thing I need is to get involved with her, and I don't think of her like that anyway.

###

"Trunks, I hope you're done going over the proposals for the new Capsule Helicopter. I've given you more than enough time."

"Hello to you too, mother." I hate how she treats me like I'm still a child, rushing into my office as if I need her to hold my hand while working.

"I don't have time for formalities Trunks; I'm inundated with work down in the labs…Thanks to those incompetent staff. I swear we need to get rid of most of them!"

"Here you go." I stand up and walk around my desk to hand her the folder.

My office door is still slightly open, and I can hear talking on the other side of it. I hear a familiar voice, but my brain is too slow to place its owner. I've been working too many long hours.

###

"Mr Briefs is a very busy man, and if you don't have an appointment you can't see him." I hear my assistant explain.

"I really don't need to see him; I just brought this to thank him for spreading the word about my shop. You see…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept gifts. Especially food, because I don't know whether you put something in it or not, for all I know you might be trying to poison him!"

"Are you serious?! Do I come across as some psycho? If I was, I would've been running into his office by now, and not trying to explain myself to you…Is this how you treat everyone who tries to leave him something, or are you selective?"

"Don't get smart with me lady; now leave before I call security."

"Fine, I'll go…back past security, who had no problem letting me in. But, then again, you didn't bother to ask for my name, nor where I'm from. Can you please tell Mr Briefs, Pan Son came by…Thank you for your time…?"

I hear her say her name and it clicks, finally! I rush to the door, flinging it open.

###

She's almost at the lifts, and I call her name without a second thought. "Pan…!"

She turns around, and I can see she's angry. I watch as she takes a deep breath, and walks towards me.

"Hello Mr Briefs…" Her voice is shaky. She's not looking at me directly, but I can still see tears in her eyes which she tries to wipe away discreetly.

"Hi Pan, why don't we go to my office, and you can show me what you brought?" Whatever is in that box smells delicious, and it's for me? I can't wait to see what it is?

I turn to go back inside, and almost walk straight into my mother. Shit, I forgot she was still here and watching.

"Mother," I croak "ahem...I'd like you to meet Pan Son; she has a bakery down in the lobby at the mini mall, and makes the most amazing…"

"So, you're the owner of La Patisserie? You're quite the topic of the month. I'll have to come and try some of your cakes." My mother, always so forward… I should've known that she already knew all about Pan. Nothing - and I mean nothing goes on in this building without her knowing about it. I roll my eyes at her, and she glares at me. "I didn't know my son knew how to get to the lobby without a map or something, he always has someone willing to be his gofer. Especially that one there…" She looks directly at Megan, who looks to be flustered. "You need to teach her how to talk to people, Trunks!"

"Mother…!" I can't believe she's embarrassing me like this! I must agree with her about Megan though. "I'm not here to teach people etiquette, it should be common sense!" I counter while hinting discreetly with my eyes for her to leave.

She smirks at me, a trait she learned from my Father. "It was nice meeting you Pan; I'll come by sometime this week to try your cakes."

"It was an honour meeting you too, Mrs Briefs. I look forward to seeing you at the shop."

###

After my mother leaves I ask Pan to wait in my office, so I can speak to my assistant. I close the door after she enters, and turn back to Megan.

"I don't know what's been going on with you lately Megan, but I suggest an attitude adjustment or I will dismiss you." I look at her sternly. "I don't want you speaking to anyone who comes here like that again, and next time if someone wants to leave a gift just take it, even if its underwear. I will decide what to do with it." The more I look at her the angrier I get, "do you know how bad this looks, and with my mother here as well?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Briefs."

"I expect you to apologise to the young lady in my office before she leaves!"

"Yes sir," she answers, and as I'm walking toward the door I hear her mutter…

"I bet she's just another gold digger trying to get in his pants. She could've at least made some effort to try and impress him; she's not even wearing make-up!"

I decide to ignore her comment, and just shake my head. I have to get rid of that one before she becomes a problem. I open the door to my office, but before entering I ask her to get some coffee for me and my guest, and watch as she rolls her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Will do Mr Briefs," she replies sweetly, and I am not impressed at all.

###

"It's so nice to see you again Pan, how's the business going?" I walk toward my chair, and smile at her, sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

She smiles, and I swear I can feel my heart skip a beat. I don't understand how this girl can have such an effect on me without even trying.

"I've been very busy for the past two weeks, a lot more customers from Capsule."

"That's good… I sent my assistant down a few times for my chocolate Danish. I'm surprised she didn't recognize you by the way she spoke… Which I apologize profusely for by the way…"

"That's ok Mr Briefs, I suppose you must get a lot of women trying to get close to you; I've seen it first-hand remember," she chuckles, and continues. "I've never seen her before. I don't really work in the front, and I have been so busy baking lately. I hardly see who comes and goes."

"No it's not ok. She shouldn't talk to you like that, or anyone else who comes to see me for that matter!" She looks uncomfortable now, her eyes scanning the room.

"Mr Briefs, I don't want to cause any trouble…" She fingers the box on her lap, and then looks at me, smiling brightly - showing a full set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "This is for you, to say thank you." She hands me the box which I gladly accept.

I open it, and it's filled with chocolate cookies. "Thank you Pan, they look and smell delicious!" I'm already licking my lips, eager to taste one.

"I had a feeling you liked chocolate."

"I do indeed." I pick one up, and take a bite. "Oh. My. Stars!"

She's laughing now, and I know it's because of this silly expression I like to use. To be honest I don't know when it started, or why I like saying it. Maybe it's because my Mother always reprimanded me for using Kami's name.

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's not much…" Her eyes are shining with delight.

"It's perfect!" I take another bite.

"I hope so; you give me too much credit, Mr Briefs."

I wish she would stop addressing me so formally. As I'm about to tell her, Megan walks in with the coffee.

###

"Thank you, Megan." She puts it down on my desk, and glances at Pan… who is staring at her hands in her lap.

Megan looks at me again. "You're welcome, Mr Briefs." She sighs, and turns back to Pan, rolling her eyes. She does that a lot…snobby brat! "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier, Miss. I had no idea that Mr Briefs knew someone like you." I can hear the venom in her voice as well as the meaning behind the end of her statement.

I look over at Pan, and see her stiffen a bit. "It's ok. I don't really know Mr Briefs, and I only met him once before when he came to eat at my bakery. I just came by to say thank you to him for sending me more patrons…I'm sure Mr Briefs is too busy to socialise with someone like me anyway."

I didn't like that she was explaining herself to my assistant; it was none of her business. I hate that she feels she's not good enough to be around me. I see Megan smirking, happy that Pan understood her hidden message.

"That will be all Megan, you can go now." I know I sound a bit harsh, but she deserves it. I'm pissed at her for making Pan feel inferior, and I can see Pan looking insecure as she fidgets in the chair.

###

"I should probably go Mr Briefs." She says after Megan leaves.

"No, please stay and have some coffee with me first. I might even share my cookies." I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"O-Ok…" She looks like she's about to cry any second.

"Don't worry. I will deal with Megan later. I'm sorry for what she implied." I feel like a fool having to apologize for my stupid assistant. She bites her lip, and I feel I have to reassure her again. "I like talking to you Pan, like I said before you treat me like I'm a normal person - which I am by the way!"

She laughs lightly, and steals one of my cookies…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and fav's…much appreciated **

**Chapter 3**

I can't believe I slept until noon! I guess I needed it, especially with my hectic schedule over the past few weeks.

I'm hungry, and after doing my usual morning rituals I decide to go and raid my mother's fridge. I remember my mother mentioning something to me last night about today - it's Sunday. At least I hope it is, or else I'll be in trouble for not going to work again! I just can't remember what it was though, oh well it will come to me eventually. I shrug, and continue on to the kitchen. The past week had been my busiest yet, I really need a holiday. Especially after my divorce, and the endless amount of work I've been doing.

The only good thing was a certain someone who came by my office last Monday. I've never met anyone quite like Pan Son. I hope we will become good friends.

###

I walk towards the fridge, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I picture her face, and the way her eyes light up when she smiles, or when she talks about the art of baking - as she likes to call it.

"Hi Trunks, you seem to be in a good mood this afternoon! What's with the smiles?"

I turn to look at my sister, she is sitting on a bar stool at the counter watching…"Pan! What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised. Ignoring my sister, for now…

If I can tell you anything about Bulla Briefs, it's that she likes being the centre of attention, and absolutely hates being ignored.

"Hello!"

See what I mean. "Hi Bulla, I haven't seen you in a while sis…How have you been?"

She hops off the stool, and comes to hug me. Wrapping her skinny arms around my waist… I look over at Pan, but she is concentrating on mixing something in a bowl. Bulla lets go, but grabs my arms and stands on her toes to whispers in my ear.

"You may want to put some clothes on Trunks," she giggles. "You better hurry too, before all those women arrive from Mom's social club."

Realisation dawns on me. I'm standing in the kitchen in nothing but silky boxers. How embarrassing, "Oh My Stars…"

Bulla steps back, and I look at Pan. I can see a slight blush forming on her pale cheeks. She looks up at me this time, our eyes locking, and she gives me a small smile.

"Hello, Mr Briefs," she finally greets me.

I guess she was being polite in letting Bulla get all the attention she so craved before saying anything. I realise she's not blushing because of my state of undress, she's not even swooning like I know every other woman would. Not once did she avert her eyes to the rest of my body. She is genuinely surprised to see me walking around so casually, and I can see the amusement in her eyes.

"H-Hi Pan," I stammer a bit. "If you'll excuse me, I forgot to put some clothes on." I'm practically running out of the kitchen, nearly knocking my father over.

"Watch where you're going brat…! I swear this house is too small since you moved back!"

"Sorry Dad." I continue on, up to my room.

He's always so grumpy; I'm hardly in his way. I have my own wing here at my mother's house. It has three bedrooms, each with its own en-suite bathroom; a lounge, dining room and kitchen - which never has food in it. Why would I want to waste time buying food and cooking, when the main kitchen is always fully stocked?

I rush into my room, throwing on a pair of faded blue jeans and an old Capsule t-shirt. My heart is racing, I've been thinking about Pan a lot lately, and now she's here in my house! It's perfect, I can get to know her some more, and maybe she'll see me as a friend.

###

I'm about to enter the kitchen, when I hear my sister asking... "So, how do you know Trunks?"

I can't see either of them, and I listen as Pan answers... "I met him about three weeks ago; I think. He came to my bakery at tea time."

"Trunks, came to your bakery during work hours to buy something?" Bulla sounds so shocked; do they really think I'm so vain?

"Err yeah. He didn't say why he came, but from what I heard your mother saying at his office, his assistant usually gets his food."

"Oh Megan… She's such a bitch, always had a thing for Trunks…even when he was married!"

"I only met her once when I went to Mr Briefs' office to drop off some cookies. She was so rude to me, and wouldn't even let me leave the box for him. She treated me like I wasn't good enough to be there."

"I hope Trunks fires her, you shouldn't be bothered Pan. Megan's just a whore looking to score with my brother. She doesn't stand a chance in HFIL though…What do you think of Trunks?"

Bulla, always looking for gossip! I must admit, I am curious to hear what Pan says.

"I don't know him that well, but he's really sweet, and down to earth. Not at all what I expected, or rather what the media makes him out to be. He's so funny and silly, but in a cute way…"

"Wow!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No. It's just that usually women go on and on about how sexy he is, and what a great body he has. Not to mention how rich he is; I've never heard someone describe him like that. You know…him as a person!"

"Oh… Well, he is very handsome, and I can see what all the fuss is about, but that's not who he is. I like to get to know the person behind all that. I wouldn't care if he was deformed and poor. It's not what makes him, you know?"

"You're really something Pan…I like you already!"

Now that's new. My sister never even liked my ex-wife. She knows this girl for a few hours, and it's like they've been friends forever. I've heard enough, time to show myself.

###

"Hey ladies… Pan you never told me why you're here?"

"Maybe that's because you were practically naked earlier, dummy!"

I stick my tongue out at Bulla, squinting my eyes. She slaps the back of my head.

"I have to get ready, Jesse's picking me up later… it was nice meeting you Pan, I hope to see you again."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too. Maybe you could stop by the bakery sometime, or we could go for coffee or something."

"I'd like that! Trunks can give you my number, and I'll get yours from him, okay." She's practically skipping out of the kitchen.

I don't have Pan's number, little sneak. She's so much like my mother. I decide to play it cool, and see if she'll exchange the numbers with me later. I won't ask her, even if my sister gave me an excuse to.

###

"Can I sample any of these?" I still haven't eaten, and thought we could use a change in topic for now.

"Sure…" She smiles, "and to answer your first question. Your mother came by the bakery to sample a few cakes, and asked if I'd be willing to cater for her party today. She was kind enough to let me use the kitchen here too."

"Oh, she never told me that she asked you to cater. I had no idea. You must excuse me, but I'll be hiding out upstairs for the duration. Guess that's why my father seemed extra grumpy, he's probably already gone.

"Yeah, he left after stealing some pastries…"

"Everything looks great Pan; you really are very good at this." I study all the platters filled with all sorts of cakes, and even pies! "You must've been here since early this morning; I think you deserve a bonus for doing this by yourself."

"No, Mr Briefs. Please, your mother is paying me enough to cover the cost and labour. I don't need extra. I'm used to getting up at the crack of dawn anyway." She shrugs.

I look at her, and something tells me she's not being entirely truthful about the money situation, but I know she's too honest to exploit a rich family.

"I'm…"

###

"Trunks, there you are…I've been trying to call you for weeks. Why haven't you returned my calls!"

I turn in the direction of my ex-wife, who's walking towards us. "Last time I checked, I'm not obligated to return any calls."

"Who's this?" She asks, summing Pan up.

"This is Pan. She's catering my mother's party this afternoon which I'm sure you weren't invited to. Who let you in, and what do you want, Sophie?"

"You're being awfully cosy with the help Trunks!" She lifts her nose in disgust.

"Sophie, who I talk to is none of your business, don't be so fucking rude. Remember where you come from! Pan, however, is a qualified Chef not the help. What are you qualified to do, huh?" I glance at Pan, but she has her head down, keeping busy with her work.

"Why are you getting so defensive Trunks, over some nobody? I need to speak to you... Excuse me, Miss. Do you mind giving us some privacy? I need to talk to my husband."

Pan looks at both of us, and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "Sure, I'm almost done anyway." She's about to walk out, but I stop her.

"No, Pan you stay and finish. You should leave Sophie. Pan happens to be my friend, and I don't like the way you are speaking about her while she's standing right there!"

"Trunks, I'm sorry okay. I'm stressed and…"

"No. I'm not your husband anymore; we've said all we needed to say. I don't care how you're feeling, please just go!"

"He left me Trunks; I'm all alone with no support." She starts crying, and a part of me wants to comfort her, but I won't. She has no right making me feel this way.

I've loved this woman for all of my adult life. She was my first…I gave her everything, except the one thing she really wanted, but somehow I'm starting to think I was the biggest fool in this. My mother always warned me about her, but I never listened, and in the end she broke my heart.

"That's not my problem; you made your choice so live with it." I know I'm being harsh, but what does she expect.

"Trunks we can make this work again; we can raise this baby as our own like we always wanted."

"Are you insane!? You cheat on me, and now you want me to raise your love child! Have you lost your fucking mind? This is not what I wanted, and you know it!"

"What am I supposed to do Trunks? I have no money or job. I got nothing out of the divorce…"

"So it's about that. My mother warned me about you when I was young and stupid. I'm glad she made us sign a prenup. I gave you the house. I supported your habits for twenty years, no more Sophie. You can sell the house, and then I suggest you ask your baby's father for support money. Take him to court if you have too."

I watch as Pan walks out carrying some cakes.

"The next thing you could do is find a job. I don't want you or your baby!"

"Trunks…" Sophie starts, but my mother interrupts her.

###

"What's going on in here? I have guests arriving…Sophie!?"

"She was just leaving Mom." I walk out through the sliding doors, to the back yard, leaving the two women inside. I'm angry! How can she waltz in here, and expect me to take her back as if nothing happened? I'm so frustrated; tears are rolling down my cheeks as I sit on the steps. I still love her, there's no denying it, but what she did to me is unforgivable.

###

"Mr Briefs…" Pan sits down next to me, but keeps a distance, so as to not invade my personal space. She hands me a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use some."

"Thanks…Is she gone?"

"Yeah, your mother made sure of that."

I'm not even bothered that she can see me crying. "We're friends…right?" I take a sip of the steaming hot coffee. "I've never had a friend whom I could confide in before."

"I consider us to be friends, Mr Briefs."

"Well, then maybe you should call me Trunks, instead of Mr Briefs."

"Okay…Trunks…"

I love the way my name rolls off her tongue. "I'm sorry you had to witness all of that." I tilt my head in the direction of the kitchen.

"No worries… Are you ok?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

"I don't know…? She really hurt me, you know? We tried for years to have kids; the Doctor's said there was nothing wrong with either of us. After a few years I even opted to adopt, but she didn't want to." I glance at Pan through the corner of my eye, and she's listening intently. It feels nice to talk to someone as a friend, and I know I can trust her. "Almost two years ago everything changed. We were less intimate, until it faded all together. I didn't want to admit something was wrong, I loved her… I still do, but I'm starting to think she had been using me throughout our entire relationship." I sigh choking on a sob, placing the cup on the step. I rub my hands together, noticing that it's cold out today.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks. You don't deserve this… I know it's hard, but you have to be strong. I really don't know what to say to make you feel better, but I won't judge you in whatever decisions you make. I'm always around to listen though, if you want to talk about anything."

She moves closer, and places her hand on my arm in a comforting way. We sit silently staring at Capsules beautiful back gardens. No more words are needed; she already understands me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Chapter 4**

I look out the window, seeing the last of my mother's guest's leave. I've been cooped up in my room all afternoon. Hiding out, and thinking about what happened earlier. Pan is so sweet and understanding. I wonder if she's left already. I don't see any cars in the driveway, besides ours.

I can't fathom how offensive most of the women in my life are, especially Megan and Sophie. I'm so tired of these pessimistic, snobby women.

###

"Pan, you're still here!?" I'm surprised to see her cleaning up the kitchen. "You don't have to do that, we have cleaning bots…"

"It's no problem really. I was cleaning my trays and utensils anyway." She replies while still continuing to wash the dishes. "I made the mess; it's only fair I clean it."

"Don't be silly…leave it" I walk over grabbing her hands which are submerged in the icky dishwater, scrunching up my nose, hating the feel of the soapy suds. I can feel little pieces of _**'things'**_ floating in the water as I remove both our hands, not letting go of hers.

She looks at me, and giggles while playing with my soapy fingers. "You've never washed a dish in your life, have you Trunks?"

"No," I whisper softly, pouting my lip, and shaking my head.

She lets go of my hands, her eyebrows raised, and amusement clear in her eyes, but she makes no further comment on the subject. She's smiles brightly as usual, "I'm nearly done here anyway, I may as well finish up…"

"If you really want to" I shrug wiping my hands with one of the dishcloths. "How are you getting home, I didn't see any more cars outside?"

"My friend was supposed to pick me up, but I can't get hold of her," she replies. "I'll just call a taxi when I'm done" she shrugs.

"I can take you home," I offer a bit too eagerly, this could be my opportunity to learn more about her. She hasn't told me much about her life. I suppose I've never given her a chance, always laying my burdens on her shoulders.

"Thank you, but I can find my own way. I need to take all this stuff back to the bakery as well, and I don't want to bother you with it."

"I'll drive you. You've been here all day, and I hardly got to see, or talk to you. I'd like to do this for you, and then I can also see where you live...seeing as we're friends now." I smile sincerely, but she looks so unsure, as if there's something she doesn't want me to know.

She bites her bottom lip, and sighs. "Okay, if you insist, but I have to take all this back to Capsule first. Are you sure you want to be seen with me out of business hours, especially there?" She asks, and I can tell what Megan and Sophie implied really got to her, and made her feel unworthy.

"I don't care who sees us Pan, what matters is that you're comfortable around me, and I you. Whatever the rest of the world thinks is not relevant. If anyone has a problem with it, tough! Let them moan and groan about it, and we'll just laugh it off." I impulsively take her into my arms, hugging her gently, and I feel her stiffen. I slowly realise what I just did, but before I can let go she relaxes into my embrace, and wraps her arms loosely around my waist.

She's so tiny and feels fragile, like if I were to squeeze too hard she would break, but somehow she fits, and I don't know what to make of it? I've only ever been with one woman, and this is definitely new to me. We let go simultaneously, both smiling openly.

"You're a good person Trunks, and I'm glad to call you my friend. Thank you for making me feel special, and like your equal. You have no idea how much it means to me."

I look into her big black eyes, shining with innocence, even though she's in her mid-twenties. She has no idea how special she really is, so pure of heart, like nothing I've ever seen. "You're welcome Pan, I'm glad to call you my friend too. How about we get going…"

I help her pack her things into one of my cars, making sure to choose one with tinted windows for no other reason than to keep nosy reporters away. I have to respect her privacy, and the media can become very harsh if they want to.

###

After dropping the things off at the bakery, she tries to convince me one last time that it's best for her to call a taxi which I clearly refuse to let her do. She sighs reluctantly, agreeing that I take her home.

We're driving for nearly an hour now, and I haven't the slightest clue as to where we're headed. This is the part of West City my mother always warned me and my sister to stay out of. I can't believe she lives in such a dangerous suburb. I glance over at her, and she's fidgeting in the seat. I get the impression she doesn't want to burden me with whatever problem's she may be facing, but me being as stubborn as I am is giving her no other option.

"It's over there," she points to a fairly large house ahead.

I stop the car, and turn off the ignition. She was quiet the whole way here, only giving me directions when necessary. "Is this your family home?"

"No, I rent a room" she replies softly while staring out the passenger window.

"Oh… Why rent so far from your business? You must commute for almost 2 hours each way."

"It's not that bad… Anyway, thanks for the lift, I would invite you in but…"

"Sure, I'd love to," I reply before she can make up an excuse. Already taking the keys, and stepping out of the car. I walk around to the passenger side opening the door for her.

"Thanks…" She croaks as she steps out, looking paler than usual.

###

Maybe I'm being forward, but it's too late now, she's already walking toward the side of the house, pausing as we reach the gate. "Put your hood on," she instructs, pointing to the cap attached to my top. "Some of my housemates are kind of weird, and one of them in particular is sort of in love with you… Has posters of you all over her bedroom," she explains while rolling her eyes.

I comply without question or hesitation, not just because of what she said. I really don't like this neighbourhood… It's very creepy.

"I'm one of the few who has an exit door attached to my room; no-one will bother us - hopefully." She unlocks the door, and turns on the light. "Sorry, I know it's not much" she says looking down at her feet.

###

I look around, and can't believe she lives here; my office has more space than this! There's a double bed in the corner to my left with a little table at the foot, holding an old television set. On the opposite wall, is a small cupboard and chest of drawers with lots of creams, perfumes etc. on top of it. To the right of me, is a medium sized desk with a laptop, printer, a stack of bills and papers. Under the desk, I notice a little fridge.

"It's fine, very cosy," I lie… What else am I supposed to say?

She bites her lip, looking flustered. "You can sit on the bed; I'll go and make us some coffee." She looks at me, trying to asses my reaction, but I manage to keep it cool. I don't want to seem obnoxious, but I am surprised at how she is living, and I feel I need to find out exactly what's been happening in her life. I am concerned about her situation.

She walks over to the little fridge, pulling out some milk, and then to the chest of drawers…opening the bottom drawer where she gets the coffee and sugar. I watch silently from where I'm sitting on her bed, my elbows resting on my lap, and shaking my leg.

"I'll be back in a sec." she doesn't look my way, her voice cracking slightly.

###

I look around again, and notice some photos on her bedside table. The first one I pick up is of a woman, probably in her mid-forties, with striking blue eyes. She looks a bit like Pan, but also oddly familiar… I can't place her though; next to her is a man with black spiky hair and black eyes, exactly like Pans. Must be her parents? The next one is of a teenage Pan, and a man who looks to be about my age. He looks like the man in the first photo. The last one I grab is of an older women and a man with a weird hairstyle. Looks like they could be her Grandparents? Oops, I missed one; I pick up the smallest frame… "Mr Satan of _**'Satan Enterprises'**_," I almost shout out, and bite my lip. "Videl Satan, that's who the woman in the first photo reminded me of..."

###

The door opens, startling me for a second. "Quick, put your hood back on, and keep your head down." Pan kicks the door closed behind her, and hands me a cup of coffee. She stands in front of me to block my view of the door. Someone knocks twice, and then opens the door.

"I'm busy Lisa," Pan sounds annoyed.

"You were in such a hurry. You forgot to take your things… You know how the guys are if you leave your things out in the kitchen. Oh, I also wanted to know how it was working at the Briefs house…" This Lisa person asks while placing the milk, coffee and sugar on the desk. Pan moves again, so she can block me from the front. "Did you see Trunks Briefs? You're so lucky…"

"How do you know? Never mind, Kelly and her big mouth!" Pan sighs. "I never saw him Lisa, now if you don't mind…"

"Oh, you have company. I'm sorry" I glance up, and I see her trying to get a glimpse of me, but I keep my head down. "I'll speak to you later Pan… Damn, I wish I could meet Trunks, he's so dreamy… I could just lick him!"

"Eww! Get out now, and keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself!"

"I'm sorry… Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend...?" She asks.

"Out!"

"Okay, okay… I'm leaving" she opens the door, and disappears before I can fully grasp what she had said.

###

Pan sits down next to me. "Sorry about that, Lisa is the one who is kind of obsessed with you."

"Kind of, she seems like a nut case… It's okay, I'm used to it by now, and I've learned to deal with it" I remove my hood from my head, and point to the pictures. "Is this your family?"

"Yes," she whispers. "My mom and dad, me and my Uncle Goten, my grandparents on my dad's side, and my mom's father" she points to the specific photos. I leave it at that, hoping she will tell me more if she wants too.

"Why do you live here Pan, like this, if you own your own business?" I can't help myself, I need to know.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you with the details."

I place my cup on the side table, and lay back against the pillows, patting the space beside me. "I'm listening" I kick off my shoes, and straighten my legs on the bed, crossing my feet.

She chuckles, and climbs over my legs, lying beside me… our bodies almost touching, because of the size of the bed. She turns on her side facing me, and puts one arm under her head. I move my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling.

"I've never had a guy on my bed before," she says playfully.

"Good thing you trust me then, huh" I know she means it in a platonic way, and that she's trying to steer me off topic. "Tell me your story Pan…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 5**

Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined being this close to Trunks Briefs. Yet, here he is lying beside me on my bed, which is covered with a faded comforter I've owned since I was a pre-teen. Not once since the day I met him, has he judged me, or treated me as if I was inferior to him. Albeit, the same couldn't be said for some of the other people in his life!

He turns his head, and looks at me. His eyes scrutinizing mine… I know he's shocked and surprised at my living conditions, and where I live too. I hear it in his voice, and see it written all over his face, but it still doesn't change the way he is with me. If anything, I'd say he made himself very comfortable in this little box I call a room. How did I get so lucky to have met such an incredible man, and friend?

I sigh, and can already feel the water-works coming. Talking about my family is not an easy task. He moves one of his arms from behind his head, and grabs my hand. His touch is warm, comforting, and his hands are so soft - Probably from never washing a dish in his life, or doing any hard work for that matter. I shouldn't be nasty; I had a similar life when I was young.

"It's ok Pan, you can talk when you're ready," he whispers while running his thumb over my hand soothingly.

I realise that I'm already crying, and bite my lip to choke back a sob. I can't stop though; I've been storing all these feelings for years with no one to talk to. Well, no one I trusted enough. All this anger, frustration, longing and so much more…ever since I left home! Now, I'm finally letting go. The glue that was holding me together coming undone, all because of this amazing friend I found in Trunks. It feels good to have this release, but I don't know if I want to burden him with my problems too, when he has so many of his own.

I close my eyes trying to stop the tears, and I feel him shifting his body, moving closer and wrapping his arms around my form - One arm under my neck and around my shoulders, the other around my waist. My head resting against his shoulder, with my nose nearly in the crook of his neck, and my arms bent in between us.

"Shh… It's okay…" He whispers, laying his head on mine, and rubbing my back gently.

I move closer, my face in the crook of his neck now, my nose rubbing against the hood of the top he's still wearing. No one has comforted me in years, or just asked me how my life is- If I was happy and so on...

"I'm sorry…" I'm sobbing now, and highly embarrassed.

"No need to apologise, I'm here for you… let it all out. That's what friends are for, right?"

Yes, indeed. I know now, in this very moment that I can trust him, even with only knowing him for a few weeks. I finally gain control of the sobbing. "I miss them so much, Trunks…"

"Feel like telling me your story now?"

I nod my head. "My parents wanted me to study business and finance, so I could take over Satan Enterprises after they retired. As you know my Grandpa Satan died many years ago, I was still a baby at the time. My mother took over as CEO, with my father at her side - equal partnership. They had my whole life mapped out since the day I was born."

He loosens his hold, turning on his back, bringing me with so that my head is resting on his chest. I lay my arm across his belly with my hand also on his chest, playing with the string for the hood of his top.

"They already knew who I was going to marry too. I was promised to a close friend of the family's son." I let out a shaky breathe before continuing. "My parents started grooming me soon after I started walking and talking, but when I reached puberty I rebelled, in a way."

"Oh My Stars! I can't believe they already had you married off before you were able to sit! That's just crazy, in my opinion, anyways continue. I'm sorry for interrupting." His low baritone voice vibrating through my body, sending a shiver up my spine! I ignored the sensation as something that happened because I wasn't expecting him to speak.

"I was home schooled until aged thirteen, after that I went to Orange Star High. The same school my parents attended. That's where I learned that I could make my own decisions. I never worried with boys though, because I knew my parents would disapprove."

I take a deep breath, and glance up at him. He is staring at the ceiling, but catches me just as I'm about to look away. He gives me a small smile, and looks back up. I take it as a sign that he is listening intently to what I am saying.

"When my friends asked me what I was going to do after school, and I explained what my parents wanted from me. They would look at me as if I had grown a second head, but they never commented, just nodded in understanding I guess. It was only in my senior year that I realised I was unhappy with my life, and the decisions my parents were making for me. Also, how stupid I must've sounded to my friends, expressing my parents' wishes for my future," here come the tears again.

He places his finger under my chin, and lifts my head gently until I can look him in the eye. Wiping my wet cheek with his thumb… I shake my head, and move out of his embrace, sitting up against the pillows. I don't want to take advantage of his kindness.

"It's getting late, and it's a long drive home, Trunks. We can continue some other time if you want?"

"I said I wanted to hear your story, which means all of it. I'm all ears…" He replies, also sitting up and crossing his arms over his 'tear-stained' chest.

"I'm ok, besides it's only after eight. I'm used to pulling all-nighters, unless you're tired…? Are you hungry? I just realised I haven't had dinner."

"I'm not tired, besides I'm a very bad sleeper. I usually only go to bed around midnight, unless I'm exhausted. I am a bit hungry though; I can make some Instant Ramen… Sorry it's all I have at the moment, and I have to go to the kitchen to make it."

"How about we go and get something to eat? You can pack some clothes, and stay over at Capsule for the night. I have guest rooms in my wing, or you can stay with my sister if it makes you feel more comfortable. I'm sure she won't mind."

I bite my lip, and can't help feeling that he's only trying to get me out of here, because he doesn't like the area, and because he's stuck in this box due to my roommates. I hate living here too, not that I'm ungrateful for having a roof over my head, but the thought of staying over at Capsule is very tempting. It also means I don't have to get up at the break of dawn to get to work in the morning.

"I can eat the Ramen, and you can get your food on the way home. I'm fine with it. I don't know if me sleeping over is a good idea anyways. What will your family think if they see me, or find out? I'm not like that, Trunks."

"Like what? You're my friend, and I'm a grown man. They won't think anything of it. I am not letting you eat Ramen for dinner, and besides I hardly got to see you today. I want to hear more about your life too, so don't leave me hanging."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Instant Ramen, it's practically all I can afford at the moment. I don't know if I should Trunks, you don't even know me that long. What if the media sees me and word spreads that you have some unattractive women in second-hand clothing staying over?"

He looks at me and frowns. "I know you well enough, besides it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed. I don't care what the media, or anyone says, and I don't have a problem with the way you look, or the clothes you wear."

Kami, he's so stubborn. I have a feeling he won't leave until I'm with him. "I'll stay here, Trunks…"

"Then I'm staying too, and I'll make you bake me something, but just remember I'm not going to sit here while you're busy. I will join you in the kitchen." He smirks at me, knowing full well that I won't let him out into the rest of the house with all those 'vultures'.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I agree, albeit reluctantly.

"Great, I'll order some food to be delivered to my house. Is pizza ok, or do you want something different?"

"No, pizza's fine, but you can order that here too you know."

"I only order from one place, and I doubt they would deliver here - even if it's for me."

"I'll get my things while you order then…"

###

We don't say much on the drive back to Capsule. I must admit the silence was comfortable, and gives me a chance to prepare for the second part of my life story.

###

His place is gorgeous, very masculine, and is as big as an average house. I didn't want to imagine how big Capsule really is. We're standing in the huge lounge, and connected to it are an open planned kitchen and dining room. I follow him down a passage next to the kitchen, where all the bedrooms are, to the second last door.

"That's my room," he points to a door at the end of the passage, adjacent to the one we're standing at.

###

My jaw drops as we enter the room; it's at least three times the size of the one I currently occupy, maybe even bigger! It has beautiful mahogany furniture - cupboard, chest of drawers, dressing table and even a canopy bed with matching bedside tables. Coming from a rich family this kind of setting is not new to me, but it's been so long since I've been surrounded by such gorgeous things, and it kind of reminds me of home.

"I'll leave you to get settled, the bathroom is through that door there," he points to another door attached to the room. I need to go and collect the Pizza from the main kitchen; you can join me in the lounge when you're ready."

I drop my bag next to the cupboard, and open the doors. It's empty… I check the rest of the furniture, all empty. I don't have to do much to get settled, it's not like I'm moving in, so I decide to wait in the lounge.

###

He returns with the pizza, and leaves it on the coffee table. Walking to the kitchen to get some sodas and napkins… We settle on the sofa, and eat the most delicious pizza I've ever tasted!

"My mother says I should thank you again for all your hard work today" he says between bites.

"She knows I'm here!?"

"Yeah…" He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"And she's fine with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she be? I'm a big boy." He grins at me, lifting the soda can in the air before taking a sip.

###

After eating, I try clearing the empty boxes and soda cans, but he pulls me back down onto the sofa.

"Leave it. I'll clean it up later. How about we continue with your story?"

I turn to face him, placing my feet under me on the sofa. My knees almost touching his leg… He moves further down so that his head is resting on the back of one of the big pillows, and places his feet on the coffee table. The pizza boxes falling on the floor in the process…

"I'll pick it up later" he whispers, probably sensing that I want to get it.

"Let's continue then," I sigh, my voice cracking a bit. "I sat my parent's down before my high school graduation, to try and explain that I wanted to follow a different path to the one they had chosen for me. I told them that I intended to become a chef. I always loved cooking, and more so baking. I used to help my grandmother in the kitchen every chance I got." His eyes are closed, and he nods whenever it's appropriate as a sign that he's indeed listening.

My one arm is resting on the other pillow, and I am so tempted to run my hand through his hair for some reason I can't explain, but I don't as he might get the wrong idea. Which I doubt as well...

"I told them that I was not ready for marriage, especially with someone I didn't love. To be honest I couldn't stand the guy anyway. To say they were livid is an understatement, and they even threatened to disown me if I didn't comply with their wishes."

"Are you serious, they actually did that!" he looks over at me, and frowns.

I nod my head "My parents are very strict, and expected me to do exactly what they wanted, and always told me they knew what's best for me. They tried to persuade me every day since then, and even asked my 'Fiancé's' parents to speak with me about the arrangement between the two families." I wipe a few tears away, "eventually my father stopped talking to me, my mother following suite soon after; explaining that she had to abide by his wishes for the sake of their marriage. My father refused to pay for my studies, and told me I had to leave, and that I was to have no contact with any of my family. He had kept to his word, and disowned me." I am sobbing now, and Trunks cradles me in his arms.

"That's appalling Pan, I never thought parents could be so cruel. You must've felt so alone once you left your home." He says while trying to comfort me.

I manage to once again get the sobbing under control, at least enough to continue speaking. "I had some money saved up which I earned when working weekends and holidays at the family business. I came to West City as the school I wanted to attend is located here. I rented a room from an advertisement someone placed in the paper. The girl turned out to be very sweet, and she was around the same age as me, so it was perfect. I applied for student loans, and worked at a local supermarket, taking on all the crap hours no one else wanted." I move out of his embrace, sitting in the same position as earlier.

"You did all of this on your own? Wow! That's a big risk to take, coming to a new Town, and starting from rock bottom."

"I did indeed, and I'm proud to say one year later, I started college. I still worked at the supermarket as well. My final year of college, I started as an apprentice at Capsule Hotel, that's where my love for pastry was born. When I graduated, I continued working there, moving up the ladder quickly as they were very impressed with the quality of my work.

"As they should've been, no one can bake like you, Pan Son!"

I smile at him. He's so cute, always giving me praises and making me feel like I'm worth something. "I eventually heard about the mini mall the 'Capsule Corps President' created in the lobby of the famous building, for people wanting to start a business and you obviously know the rest. I managed to secure a loan from the bank, because of my excellent record at the time - can't say the same now though. I invested everything I had into my business, but progress was slow, and I started falling behind on payments." This time I run my hand through his hair, my nails grazing his sculp. It's so soft and silky, my fingers gliding through it.

"That feels nice…" he looks at me through half lidded eyes, and smile lazily.

I smile lightly, and continue brushing his purple locks with my fingers. My eyes and nose feel swollen, and my cheeks were cold, because of the drying tears. "In the end I had to sell my car, and whatever valuables I had lying around to keep up with payments, but that didn't help for long. Eventually, I couldn't afford to pay my rent. Kelly, who works for me offered me a room, free of charge at her parents' house, and she also took a pay cut in the process. That's where I currently reside.

"Have you not talked with any of your family since you left?"

"My father made it very clear that I couldn't return, and said that I am on my own, they won't help me at all. He even went as far as to include the rest of the family; they had no choice as my father looks after all of them financially. He even cut me off from my inheritance that Grandpa Satan left me."

"I want to help you Pan, I can't stand that you are suffering like this. You work so hard every day. You know what? I don't want you to pay for the shop space anymore. I will speak to the person in charge of the mall first thing tomorrow, and whatever you've paid so far I'm returning to you."

"No! Trunks, you can't do that. It's not fair to everyone else who has a business there."

"Of course I can, it's my company and I want you to keep your business there rent free. Well, you have to give me free cakes for life though." He's serious, and I burst out laughing.

"People will talk Trunks. I don't want to be known as a gold-digger, or the poor girl who Trunks Briefs took pity on. They may not even buy from me anymore if they find out; you don't know how 'clicky' they are.

He grabs my hand, "Pan, please I hate seeing you like this, and I hate that you are going through so much just to stay afloat. Let me do this so you can get on your feet again, and move out of that horrible neighbourhood. You know what, I'm giving you a car too, no more public transport for you!"

"What? No! You can't just give me a car, are you insane! I'm not your latest charity case, Trunks. I appreciate the gesture, but I have to do this on my own."

"I never said you were a charity case. You are my friend, and I want to help you. So you can prove to your family that you made the right decision, and maybe they will learn to accept it. I see how much you long for them Pan. I hear it in the way you speak, and because of the tears you've been shedding. Let me help you prove to your father how wrong he was to push you away. Let me help you show them what an amazing women and chef you turned out to be. I've never met anyone as brave and strong willed as you. How you did this on your own is beyond me, but you are not alone anymore. I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me, and my 'I don't take no for an answer' ways."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews…Enjoy**

**Below is the name of our Forum if anyone is interested in joining :)**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers**

**Saiyan Chik – No they're not Saiyan in this story...**

**Chapter 6**

I think I should redecorate my office. I scan the drab cream walls, holding nothing but a few of my certificates that prove I am qualified to sit in this seat. I have done absolutely nothing to this space since I started working here eleven years ago as CEO. My phone is buzzing and I'm contemplating whether I want to answer or not. I told that annoying assistant of mine I did not want to be disturbed today! Sighing, I decide on the former. "Yes…"

"Miss Pan Son is here to see you, sir." Megan replies sounding annoyed.

I can't help the smile gracing my lips at the sound of her name. I haven't seen her since Sunday, when she slept over and told me her life story. My heart is thumping in my chest as I walk toward the door. What the hell is wrong with me?! She turns in my direction when she hears the door opening and I falter. What has my stupid assistant done this time?

"Trunks…" she greets solemnly.

"H-Hi Pan, come in…" I click the door shut after she enters my back still to her. Was it something I did? She doesn't seem too happy to see me. I turn to face her, she's standing directly in front of me now and I step back my rear hitting the door. "Are you okay? Is it Megan, because I can…?"

"It's not Megan! I told you this would happen! Everyone is giving me nasty looks down there, because somehow I've become Trunks Briefs new pet!"

"W-What are you talking about?" I ask meekly, staring at her dumbfounded. Her hands are on her hips and she's scowling at me!

"You giving me my money back! Rumours spread like wild fire Trunks, even when you advise them to keep quiet. Did you think there's only one person dealing with the Mall's rentals?!"

"Shit! I will dismiss the lot right now!"

"I do not want to be the cause of another man losing his livelihood. I told you that I wanted to do this on my own…" She sighs raising her hands in defeat, and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

I grab hold of her arms and pull her toward me, holding her close as she rests her head on my chest. "I'm sorry Pan…Can I ask you something?

She nods her head and retracts from my embrace. "Sure…"

"Why don't you want anyone to know we're friends? If I want to help you then it's between us, right? Screw everyone else… Have you lost any business this past week because of what I did?"

She bites her bottom lip while scanning the room. "It's not that I don't want people to know, they talk Trunks. I mean, look at you and look at me…" she explains dejectedly, "...and no, I haven't lost any business since. "

I know exactly what she meant by that statement. Here I am most eligible bachelor and apparently gorgeous. Why would I take an interest in her? "Don't ever do that again Pan! Degrade yourself because of me. I want you in my life because of who you are, and you are beautiful…dammit Pan! You are the best thing to come into my life and if anyone has a problem with it…well, then it's their problem. I don't give a fuck about what anyone says! Let them stare at us and gossip behind our backs. I am not letting this affect our friendship. I hate seeing you struggle when I know I have the means to help you…"

"Okay…" she whispers, interrupting my rant.

"Please, I only want to…wait…what!?"

"I said okay. No more hiding and you can help out…within reason though!"

I pick her up and spin her around while she laughs delightfully…music to my ears.

###

I enter through the back door of her little bakery where the kitchen is. "Hi…"

She looks up at me and continues washing the baking trays. "Hi, if you're here to give me a car, I already told you earlier…"

"Nope, no car… I thought maybe I could give you a ride home." I shrug, looking at her hopefully. She narrows her eyes at me, but I somehow manage to stay composed.

"Sure…" she replies hesitantly, "Do you want to wait here, or shall I meet you at your office?"

I spot a tray of freshly baked cookies. "I'll wait…"

###

"This is not the way to my house Trunks! What are you up to mister? You said you would take me home!"

I glance at her through the corner of my eye without responding. She's sulking, her arms crossed over her chest and a puckered brow. I stop in front of an apartment complex about two blocks away from my house. I step out of the car and walk toward the passenger side, opening the door for her. "We're here."

"I'm not getting out until you tell me what this is about." She pouts.

"Come on Panny…please." She glares at me before averting her eyes. I can see her fighting back a smile.

"I don't like this one bit Briefs." She says while getting out of the car.

I grin at her while offering my arm which she accepts with a huff, and we're off…walking toward her new home, she just doesn't know it yet.

###

"What did you do and why are all my things here!?"

Oh boy...she's mad, but I am prepared for this…I think. "I spoke with Kelly a few days ago and told her I was surprising you. She was more than willing to help."

She walks around the open-plan living and dining area. "This is too much Trunks, I will pay you back. I take it you had to put a deposit down for this rental?"

"Nope, I bought it."

She gawks at me. "You bought it! I am not living here for free Trunks, I told you within reason! Do you understand what that means?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want your money and you have no choice because all your things are already here. Besides I made sure Kelly found a replacement for your old room."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? Trunks I can't…

"Yes you can and you will. Free cake for life is all I want, and maybe a few home cooked meals."

"What choice do I have?"

"None whatsoever…Now about that car…"

"Don't push it Briefs! I think I can afford to buy my own car after all this." She waves her arms dramatically.

###

"Hello Trunks"

"Hey Bulla, Pan." I'm still half asleep and hungry. "What time is it?"

"After 3…" Bulla replies.

"Huh, what day is it?"

"Saturday…" Bulla replies again while Pan stares at me incredulously.

For the past two months I have been swamped with meetings and annual budget reports. I am sleep deprived and have not seen much of my family or Pan, well except for ringing her every other day. I pulled an all-nighter to finish the last of the reports and now I'm free! I hope, I so need a vacation...

Pan on the other hand appears less stressed; she has settled into her new place and loves it! She still tries to pay the rent which I transfer back every time. I've tried a few times to persuade her to call her family, but she says she's not ready yet and I don't want to push her too much. She and Bulla are joined at the hip, that is when I'm not around to steal her away. I'm happy she's getting along with my family; my mother absolutely adores her and has been bugging me to make a move. I always brush it off by telling her we're just good friends. To be honest, I really don't know what I feel for her? All I know is that I cannot possibly picture my life without her. No clue, I guess I'll figure it out one day…

"Do you ladies have anything planned for the rest of the day because…"

"Well, I've invited Pan to go clubbing with me and Ryan, but she's refusing to go." My sister pouts and looks at me with puppy eyes. Ryan is the new flavour of the month I guess, and Pan is not in the mood to be a third wheel. She's complained a few times after going out with my sister and her 'guy friends'.

I chuckle at my sisters antics, I know what she wants and I could honestly use the distraction. "We'll go…"

"Briefs…!"

"Come on Pan, I need to do something other than work or sit and think about work."

"Yippee…" Bulla squeals. "I have the perfect dress for you Pan…" she's already got hold of Pan's arm, dragging her out of the kitchen.

"No make-up Bulla, I mean it!" I here Pan yell as they make their way up the stairs.

###

The club is crowded, music blaring. I grab Pan's hand as we make our way to the back where the booths are; luckily we find an empty one big enough for four people.

I cannot seem to focus on anything else but Pan; she looks absolutely gorgeous this evening. She has on a sexy low back, silver-black sequined dress. It stops about mid-thigh and fits her like a glove, showing off her curves. It has a straight but low neckline, revealing just enough cleavage to tease and is held up by thin straps which connect to another mid-back, coming down in a V-shape just above her bottom. Basically her whole back was exposed, and I was finding it really hard to control my hormones. I had no idea she had such a body underneath all that baggy clothing she always wore. To top that she had on a pair of killer stiletto strappy sandals which laced up to her knees…I'm about to die! Her hair was naturally straight and stopped in the middle of her back with her bangs framing her face, which has no make-up on it. She didn't need any…

"I'm going to get some drinks." I needed to distance myself for a little while, so I can calm this fire burning in my veins.

I'm waiting patiently at the bar for our drinks when I feel someone touching my arm. As I'm turning I bump into my assistant who is standing there with a few friends.

"Hello, Mr Briefs." She greets, running her hand up my arm in a disturbing way while her friends are ogling me all starry-eyed.

"H-Hi Megan, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, we come here fairly often. I didn't know you liked clubbing? I would've invited you long ago…Can I buy you a drink or tempt you to dance? She asks flirtatiously.

I'm about to refuse when someone squeezes passed Megan wrapping her arms around my middle.

"I was coming to check if you needed any help carrying…oh…Hi Megan." Pan says in a startled tone.

I know she's already seen her before this, but I decide to play along. I smell Bulla all over this one! I run my hand up Pan's exposed side. "It was nice seeing you Megan and thanks for the offer, but I have to refuse. As you can see, I'm already occupied.

Megan gives me a half smile "No worries Mr Briefs, enjoy your evening." She glares at Pan before walking away, her groupies following close behind her.

###

"Trunks, ask Pan to dance! You guys have been sitting here all night."

I roll my eyes at Bulla, knowing she won't stop until she has her way, and slide out of the booth offering Pan my hand. "Care to dance?"

"I-I'm not really good…"

"It doesn't matter, come on. You know Bulla won't stop pestering us until we do."

I steer her onto the dance floor, grabbing hold of her hips as we start grinding to the music. She turns around, her back against my chest as she sways form side to side with her hands above her head. I can feel something happening below the belt and I realise that for the first time she's turning me on. I spin her around again, making sure to keep her at arm's length...What's wrong with me, I'm lusting after my best friend! We dance through a few songs before the music slows down.

She looks up at me a bit flustered and smiles. "Thanks Briefs…that was fun!"

She's about to walk away and before I know what I'm doing, I grab her arm pulling her back. "Dance with me…" I whisper into her ear. I'm a bit tipsy and feeling kind of bold tonight.

She nods and rests her hands on my shoulders, her eyes searching mine. She seems a bit unsure, but after a while they reflect their usual playful spark, that she reserves only for me. I slowly wrap my hands around her frame until her body is flush against mine. She runs her hands into my hair,curling her fingers at the nape. Sending a shiver up my spine.

I stroke her bare back as we move to the music, her head resting on my shoulder while her hot breath brushes my neck.

"Pan…"I whisper, massaging her spine with a feather touch.

"Mhm…" her fingers grip my hair firmly.

I spread my fingers in her hair as she rests her head in my palm. I dip her, the tip of my nose caressing her skin pausing just above her cleavage before bringing her up again. Her eyes are closed and her breathing laboured. Next thing I know my lips are on hers and I kiss her tenderly…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated! **

**If anyone is interested in checking out our Forum:**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers (Anyone can join, thanks!)**

**I thought I'd take a page out of Kait's book and respond to reviews before the chapter! I will be doing this for all my stories. I usually send PM's but let's see how this goes…Thank you Kait ;P**

**Just Believe786 - **Thank you Tas :)

**Saiyans rule - **I'm sure she won't be ;p Yeah you don't find many guys like that these days lol.

**msanimegeek - **Ah Becca I will continue to answer your Q's in PM, I always tend to reveal too much lol.

**famoso - **I hope they are ;) Pan is very insecure because of what she had to endure on her own, but that should change soon...hopefully ;)

**KaitAstrophe95 - **Thank you Kait, I'm glad you did! I hope you like this chappie too!

**ummmm - **Sorry about that, I edited something and replace it with the wrong chapter, hope you read the right one!

**MonNos - **I love it too :) Yeah she's kind of thick, don't you think? lol...don't worry she'll get the message soon ;p

**genuinegirl - **They sure did, hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

I can't be falling for her, can I? I've only ever loved one woman, other than my mother and sister which is not exactly the same as loving your wife. Yet this is different, I really don't know what this feeling is, it is definitely not what I felt when I was with Sophie. It's much more intense and, well I just can't put it into words!

We never actually spoke about what happened at the club, maybe she feels it was just a once off thing, you know…caught up in the moment or something. That was just over a week ago and I can't get the image of her out of my head, every time I close my eyes it's all I see. I can't forget the way her body moulded perfectly against mine, like she was always meant to fit right there. I can't forget the feel of her soft lips or how sweet she tasted. I can't forget the way her fingers grazed my scalp, the way she gripped me so firmly, or the sound of her soft gasps and moans when I kissed her. Oh My Stars, even thinking about it makes my body react in ways it hasn't…ever!

We have gone out a few times since, my sister tagging along sometimes. I speak to Pan every day as we always do. Everything seems to be as it always was, so I don't want to push her into something I suppose we're both not ready for. Maybe its best we take it easy and forget about what happened, but easier said than done right? I wish I knew how she felt, but I'm not going to ask her!

My mother comes storming into my office, slamming the door shut behind her. "Trunks we need to talk." A look of concern etched on her features.

"What's wrong mother, I really don't have time for complaints of any sort today. Frankly I'm not in the mood to deal with employees this week." I step away from the window that I've been staring out of for the past hour, contemplating my life.

"Well, excuse you but this is a very serious matter young man and you will listen to what I have to say!" She is standing with her hands on her hips a manila envelope in one and scowling at me. "I just came from a meeting with a journalist from **The Sun.**"

The Sun is the most read newspaper in Japan. If they were calling on my mother, it meant they had a big scoop about Capsule or one of the Executives. They wouldn't dare publish anything without my mother's approval though, not after what happened with my sister. Another lawsuit with the infamous Bulma Briefs and they would have to declare bankruptcy. Something tells me that would not be the case this time, my mother looks truly worried. "I'm listening…" I gesture for her to sit as I take a seat behind my desk.

"Here…" She slides the envelope toward me.

I open it carefully taking out the papers inside. It is pictures of Pan and I at the club in very uncompromising positions. I know it was innocent…apart from the kiss, but these pictures tell a different story. "It's pictures of me and Pan dancing, what's wrong with that?"

"Read the article Trunks and look at the last picture, I'd say that's more than dancing...They were kind enough to come to me before running this story. I suppose it's more out of fear than anything, but still. Apparently the person who sold them the photos and story threatened to sell it to every other magazine and newspaper if it's not published within the next week. It's been a long time since anyone had a Trunks Briefs scandal, this will be the talk of the year!" My mother sighs in frustration. "This is not good Trunks, especially where Pan's concerned!"

I'm vaguely listening to my mother as she continues to talk while I read the article. "What the fuck! Why would anyone be so…so…Pan is not some common whore!" This was bad; whoever did this seems to have a personal vendetta out on Pan. They even mention her bakery and that she has been giving me sexual favours for extra money, so she could pay her bills. It says I bought her a flat, so I didn't have to drive to the outskirts of town to get 'serviced'! I quote a line from the article. "She delivers cookies or sometimes cake to his office once or twice a week, and spends more than an hour in there alone with him. One day I snuck up to the door to eavesdrop and heard panting and soft moans coming from inside…Oh. My. Stars, Pan is going to be devastated mother! This makes her look like a gold-digging tramp and I come across like a man-whore… buying sexual favours for cookies...seriously!

"Do you have any idea who would do this?"

I can't really think straight right now; I am so angry that someone would be so cruel to Pan. There is only one person that comes to mind at this very moment. "Sophie, but I haven't heard from her since that tea party you held a few months back. Last I read she had the baby and was moving to America with some big shot millionaire from California…Good riddance!" My phone buzzes and I click to answer. "What!"

"Pan Son is here to see you, shall I tell her to w…"

"Send her in" I cut Megan off before she could finish and look toward the door as the light of my life enters. Enjoy it while it lasts Trunks, she's going to hate you after this.

###

I've never seen Trunks look so anxious and upset; I also wasn't expecting his mother to be here. I received a call a few minutes ago from the main desk saying that Trunks needed to see me in his office urgently. It feels as if I am walking into an ambush of some sort. "H-Hello, Mrs Briefs." I greet his mother before turning back to him. "You wanted to see me about something?"

"Hello Pan, please sit." Mrs Briefs pats the vacant chair beside her.

"I make my way over to the chair and sit down nervously. You can literally cut the tension with a knife. "Is everything okay…have I done something…?"

"You did nothing wrong Pan…absolutely nothing!" He sounds furious while trying to reassure me, I suppose?

"Calm yourself Trunks. Let's deal with this in a civilised manner." Mrs Briefs says calmly while handing me the papers she grabbed from Trunks.

"What's this?" I ask curiously, my hands shaking as I look between mother and son.

"See for yourself dear and please call me Bulma."

I do as she asks, gasping as I look at the contents in my hands. I look up at Trunks my eyes wide as saucers after reading the article. He is clenching his jaw, a look of fury in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pan." He pushes his chair back, standing abruptly and walks over to the large office window.

I can feel the waterworks coming. Kami, I'm so sensitive! I place the papers on the desk and walk over to him, grabbing his arm gently so he can face me. I wrap my arms around his middle, resting my head on his warm chest. He's my best friend and I know he wouldn't do this or anything to hurt me. He needs to know that I'm not angry at him. I can feel his mother's eyes on us, but she remains silent.

He sighs and holds me close, kissing the top of my head.

"I have a solution!" Bulma exclaims after a few minutes of silence.

Trunks loosens his grip, turning toward his mother his one arm still around my shoulders. "I'll do anything to fix this mother. I can't have Pan's family see these photos or read that article, let alone have her name dragged through the mud like this. It would be a huge scandal for their company as well."

"Company…what are you talking about Trunks?" Bulma asks.

"M-My family owns Satan Enterprises. My mother is Videl Satan." I give Bulma a brief explanation on how I was disowned by my father and so on."

"We cannot have this scandal for sure. We have good business dealings with Satan Enterprises and I don't want anything ruining that relationship. They're one of our biggest clients! If we manage to pull off what I have in mind it may help to make things right with your father and the rest of your family Pan. This is perfect!" Bulma claps her hands together excitedly. "You and Trunks will make a formal announcement later today, stating that you are officially dating and have been for a while. We will also reveal who you really are Pan, trust me your family will have no problems with you dating my Trunks."

"Mother this is a bad idea, she's my best friend and…"

"You clearly don't know my father, Bulma…" Trunks and I say simultaneously.

"Now I want you both to listen! This here is your only option. You can pretend for a few months when you're out in public until speculation dies down. We have to kill this story before it makes it to the paper with our own exciting news! I don't care what you decide after; you can go back to being best friends or whatever." I see Bulma smirking mischievously. She's up to something, but I will never call her on it! "Pan, do you have any idea who would do this?"

"Megan!" I reply without hesitation. "She was at the club that night and she was not happy to see me with Trunks."

"That bitch! I'm getting rid of her right now!"

"No Trunks, you can't do that. It'll only prove that we have something to hide. You have to convince her as much as the public. Don't let her get wind of this; go about your daily routine without causing any suspicion. Oh and make sure you're flirtier and you know… with Pan around the office. You can dismiss Megan after a few weeks of us announcing that you and Pan are exclusive. That's settled then." Bulma nods her head proudly. "I will set up the interview for this evening at our house, that'll give you enough time to prepare and so on. I have so much to do!" She rushes out of the room leaving myself and Trunks dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" I ask perplexed.

"I believe we're 'officially' dating…" He whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews. A filler chapter before Pan's family makes an appearance ;p **

**Saiyans rule** – Thank you! Things will progress a bit more in the chapter below ;p

**msanimegeek** – As we discussed, but I think I will stick with the obvious for now lol…

**KaitAstrophe95** – Indeed! You will get to see them but not in this chapter ;p

**Girlie** – They will make an appearance soon, and he just might!

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine** – I agree with you on all accounts! Thank you, I'm glad you like it

**Italian Roulette** – Ah it's all part of the plan lol…nope they were not arranged, although Bulma does business dealings with Satan Ent. they're not really friends. Trunks was also already married to his first wife when Pan was a child.

**KingHolton** – Awe thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!

**famoso** – Nope they were not supposed to get married. Megan was at the club that night and she's also around the office when Pan comes to visit etc. She's little Ms Nosy lol…

**Just Believe786** – I agree with you Tas ;p fake dating? Who says lmao…I totally understand, come visit us when you can okay

**Guest** – Thanks!

**Daughter Of Vegeta** – Thanks! And here ya go, hope you like it XD

**MonNos** – no you're not alone….lol

**seoulandheart** – Yep they are and things will move along now…Thank you!

**shellzuchiha** – lol she has issues, but will get what's coming…

**If anyone is interested in checking out our Forum:**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers (Anyone can join, thanks!)**

**The last scene is R-Rated – this will be your only warning!**

**Chapter 8 **

My son has always been a kind and gentle soul, with a warrior's spirit which he gets from his father. He deserves so much happiness, but has always been unlucky in love until Pan Son came into his life. I see the way his eyes light up when he sees her or that far away, yearning look when I know he's thinking about her.

His ex-wife Sophie was and still is a real piece of work. She hurt my baby so badly; I thought he'd never bounce back. Then he met Pan and I knew he would act foolish if he didn't get a nudge in the right direction. Those pictures were a Godsend; whoever did that deserves a prize and then a good beating for trying to ruin my son's reputation. I do hope they realise soon how perfect they are for each other. Pan is still young which means there's hope for heaps of grandbabies!

I observe intently as they finish their interview with The Sun. Trunks leans over and whisper's something in Pan's ear. She smiles brightly at him; they're looking at each other like there's no one else around. They're in love, it's as clear as day, yet they are afraid to admit it to each other. Well, now they have no choice but to pretend to be what they already are, until they finally accept that none of this is actually fake.

###

I love Sundays…I can sleep in late, and then get comfy on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and sappy romantic movies. No work, no worries anymore and no people. Well, occasionally Trunks or Bulla, sometimes both would come over.

Speaking of Trunks, it's sort of strange to pretend I'm dating him. I suppose it's not that bad when I think it's real. Am I crazy to be falling for him? I never know though, like at the dance when he kissed me I could've sworn he had feelings for me. Then after everything went back to normal, we never spoke about it and he treated me like always. I decided to let it go; maybe he was just caught up in the moment or something.

I was and still am very upset about those pictures and what was said about me. He was so sweet through it all though, comforting me and making sure I was okay with the arrangement his mother made. He even tried convincing me that we could find another way around it, if I didn't want to 'fake date' him. I told him I was fine, it's the least I can do after all he did for me, and to be honest I wish it wasn't fake.

I really like him; well actually I think I'm falling for him. Especially after the kiss and the show we had to put on for the journalist. The way he touched me during the interview and the way he kissed me so lovingly, like I was his whole world. It felt so real, as if he meant it. Well, enjoy it while it lasts because it'll be over in a few months, then back to being best friends.

###

"Hey Kelly, is Pan back there?" I gesture to the little kitchen at the back of her shop.

"Hi Mr Briefs, yeah head on back. Oh, congratulations by the way! I saw the paper this morning. About time the two of you make it official." She smiles happily.

When I first met Kelly she was like all other females when they see me, but she turned out to be a sweet person in a steady relationship, not like that ever stopped woman before. She's so good to Pan and someone we can depend on. "Please call me Trunks and thanks Kelly. You know how private Pan is, but she finally caved." I wink at her while making my way to the back.

###

She's standing over a batch of cupcakes, her head down while carefully creating a masterpiece. She looks up at me, "Hi…" She places the piping bag on the counter and walks over to me.

I'm a tad nervous about what to do. I haven't seen her since the interview last Friday. I had to go away on business for four days which meant we were limited to phone and video calls. I couldn't wait until the end of the day to see her and besides I wanted to gauge her reaction about this morning's paper. She tilts her head to look past me into the front of the shop and I suspect Kelly must be watching. "So…I'm going to kiss you now." I whisper and before she can react my lips are on hers.

She sighs, standing on her toes and curling her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist. She parts her lips and moans softly as I slip my tongue into her mouth.

I pull away slowly, sucking on her bottom lip as long as I possibly can. "Hi…" I peck her lips softly just for good measure. Her face is flushed and I can't help but smirk inwardly. She is so cute and she tastes like cupcakes. "Did you see the paper?"

She slides her hands down my chest and around my torso, resting her head on my chest. "Yes, I had a few customers congratulate me and some of the regulars were even more shocked to learn who my family was.

"Megan looked really pissed this morning. She's been in a foul mood ever since and hardly said two words to me." I can't help but chuckle. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this, Cupcake?" Shit!

She steps back with an odd expression on her face, but I can spot the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Cupcake…?"

"Err, yeah." I shrug as if it's the answer to everything.

She giggles playfully. "If you insist…" she shakes her head and continues decorating the cakes.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure, go ahead and choose whatever you like. I'm only baking to pass the time. I might take a few pastries over to your parents tonight. Have you heard from Bulla lately?"

"Not recently, she must be having fun abroad while trying to find the love of her life." I roll my eyes for effect.

"I bet she'll find him here in West City. Sometimes they're right in front of you without you even realising."

Was that a hint? No…there's no way she could be in love with me! I'm an old fart that has no idea what I'm doing. Yet, I decide to play along. "Yeah, I bet she will. Sometimes they just pop up when you least expect."

She smiles without looking up and says no more on the subject. "I wonder if any of my family saw the paper. My dad is probably having a coronary!"

"Do you really think they'd react that badly?"

"I don't know about the rest of my family, but my dad would. To be honest I don't care, you're my family now and I can live with that."

###

Two weeks went by without a hitch and Bulla was still abroad in Europe enjoying herself immensely. I speak to her every now and then; she's very excited about me and Trunks. We decided that it was best to keep the arrangement between us and his mother, in case the press got wind of it.

Every day I spend out with him makes it harder to remember that we're only 'pretending ', when most of the time it feels so real. We've been out in the public on romantic dates, giving the reporters what they wanted in order to avoid speculation, but for the past few days we've been forgetting that we don't have to keep it up in private. It has become so natural now…the kisses and caresses that I find myself wanting more. Yet, we avoid bringing it up in conversation, both acting like we don't notice. It's eating me up inside though, I want him and I don't want to pretend anymore.

I closed the shop early today. It's storming outside and business has been slow, I didn't want Kelly to travel so far in the rain and told her to take the day off. I got home about an hour ago and decided on a hot shower then an afternoon nap, which is exactly what I'm about to do.

###

Pan texted me that she was going home early due to the weather and I just got off work, I've decided to come to her place. I have a key just in case she's still asleep.

I enter the room quietly, she's still sleeping. I shrug off my wet blazer and decide to strip off to my boxers. It's pouring outside and I got soaked walking to my car at work and from my car here.

I slide in under the covers looking for warmth.

I hear her gasp as my body lightly touches hers. "Trunks you're freezing." She mumbles.

"Sorry, I just got in and it's cold and wet outside. Are you going to wake up now?"

"No, it's too cold. If you're hungry you can order pizza or something."

"Later…now come here, I missed you today." I pull her toward me shaping my body against the back of hers."

"Dammit Trunks…!" She yells as she shivers, her teeth rattling.

I laugh into her hair. "Sorry, we'll warm up in a bit." I move her hair exposing her neck and kiss her softly. We've always kept a limit to the kissing and touching, but there's something about the weather and the way I'm feeling that's taking over.

She turns onto her back and I capture her lips in a searing kiss. All that can be heard is the pouring rain and our soft moans as I kiss her deeply.

She stops and pulls away to look at me. "Are we still pretending? She whispers.

I can see the hope in her eyes. Does she feel the way I do? Well, right now I don't care all I want is her. "No we're not... I love you Pan, I really do."

"I love you too Trunks…so much."

"You are so beautiful my Cupcake…" I kiss her softly while unbuttoning her nightshirt, gliding my hand over her belly until I reach her perky mounds. She moans into my mouth and arches her back as I gently massage them.

She grabs the rim of my boxers and tugs on them until they slide down exposing my hardness. I sit up and take them off completely. I grip the sides of her knickers and slide them down her legs slowly while she wrestles out of the shirt.

I take in the sight before me, exquisite is what she is. I bite my lip, I want her so badly but I can't risk her falling pregnant. Heck, she may not even want to have kids with me. "Pan, I-I don't have any protection. Maybe we could just you know, pleasure each other for now until I can get some."

She pulls me toward her, my throbbing need rubbing against her wet entrance. It's taking all my will power to keep from going further. "I'm on the pill…" she whispers huskily.

I close my eyes as I slide into her slowly. Oh. My. Fucking. Stars! She opens up like a flower, taking me in completely. I groan loudly at the tingling sensation coursing through my entire body as I thrust in and out of her at a steady pace.

She pants heavily as she brings her hips up in time with my thrusts. "Trunks…" she moans in a high pitched tone, I love the way my name rolls off her tongue. She grips my shoulders firmly and I can feel her body tense before she screams out in pleasure, her inner walls contracting around me as a rush of wetness coats my shaft.

"Kami, I love you…" I grunt, picking up the pace as I near my climax. Two more hard thrusts and I find my release, my body convulsing violently from all the pent up pressure.

We hold each other close after, laying in a comfortable silence, spreading butterfly kisses every now and then. After a while we order Pizza, eat and make our way back to the bedroom where we continue our love-making into the early hours of the morning…


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it!**

**shellzuchiha** – I fully agree with you XD Thank you!

**KaitAstrophe95** – They sure did, I hope you like what's next :D

**saiyans rule** – I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the long wait!

**msanimegeek** – lol, no she doesn't, but she certainly used it to her advantage ;p corny indeed XD I don't know, it's kind of hard when it's written in FP, but I'll try ;p. He is not pretending anymore :D

**awesomegirl789** – took them long enough lol…here ya go :D

**famoso** – Yep they are! All of that to follow, but not yet lol…

**Saiyan Chik** – No worries, Thank you! Oh, and Stowaway will be updated next!

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine** – Thanks! I wish I could eat all that yummy cakes too lol. Oh it definitely is, yeah he is a jerk in this lol. You won't see him just yet though. Lol, sorry, you had me laughing at that last part, you can always just skip over it XD lol

**genuinegirl** – lol, maybe ;p but not yet :D

**StickFigure01**- Thank you so much, I'm glad you do. No they don't…They have dealt with Satan Enterprises in business only, but not on a personal level.

**janirag3260 gmail . com** – here ya go!

**Prisci99**– Thank you so much, I'm so happy you like it :D here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I'm sitting in the bakery; I believe to be Pan's business. Well, it's the only bakery in the shopping complex. I suppose I'll have to wait and see, they never mentioned the name of her business in the newspaper. If this is a dead end, I can always ask to see Trunks Briefs. I'm sure he'll let me in if he knew who I was.

I miss her so much; we've been searching for years. I always wondered if she was happy and healthy, whether she was coping on her own. Everything happened so fast... She was there one day, smiling and content with her life, and then suddenly it all changed. She left without a trace…until now.

"Here's your coffee sir." The young lady places the cup on the table, and I smile politely. "Shout if you need anything else."

She is already walking back to the counter when I call out. "Excuse me…" and she comes back immediately. "Are you the owner?"

"No, I just manage the front. The owner is Pan Son, she's in the back. Would you like to speak with her? Monday is her busiest day; she spends all her time doing orders and baking, and rarely comes to the front."

"I see…" I'm trying to remain calm, but my heart is literally pounding! She's here, just a few metres away. I want to do nothing more than run to the back, scoop her up in my arms. Tell her how sorry I am, and how much I missed her. "I'm okay for now, maybe once I've finished these delicious treats." My mouth water's at the thought.

"Well then, you let me know and I'll get her for you. Enjoy…" She walks away this time, and I sigh before eating the best cake I've ever tasted… I must remember to never say that in front of my mother!

###

My mind wanders again…I'm finding it so hard to concentrate today. The past two days have been absolutely amazing. I spent every waking and sleeping moment with Trunks.

As I close my eyes, I can feel his rough hands on my skin. His touch firm, yet gentle at the same time. His lips…wet and warm as his skilful tongue works my most sensitive areas. The way he moves inside of me, his powerful strokes taking me to heights unimaginable…

"What are you thinking about?…" His voice distracts me from my erotic thoughts.

I jump in surprise, opening my eyes staring directly into a pair of mischievous blue ones. Looking down at the counter, I can see just how preoccupied I am. It's a mess…over-cooked and under-cooked cakes, flour, icing, dirty spoons...anything and everything is lying around, even on the floor!

"You've been busy," he chuckles, and somehow I know he knows exactly where my mind was, but he says nothing.

"Just another Monday…" I shrug. I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks. "Don't you have work to do?"

He walks over and grabs my face between his hands, my eyes darting between his and his mouth. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, and I can feel by body react to the tiny gesture.

I close my lids as his lips touch mine, he moves his hands down my body, and wraps his arms around my waist. Pulling me as close as he possibly can… I circle my arms around his neck as I feel my feet leave the floor, never breaking from the sweltering kiss.

###

I hear Kelly clear her throat, and I retract, albeit slowly. My lips lingering on his just a little longer... I giggle softly as he sets me back down. Bringing my hand up, I wipe the sides of my mouth and look up at Trunks. He's grinning like an idiot at my assistant, and I turn to face her too.

She is standing awkwardly in the doorway, trying to keep her eyes averted. I try to hold back my laughter, but Trunks snickering behind me is not helping, and I let it out.

All she does is shake her head, her cheeks flushed - probably in embarrassment... before she too joins in. "You two should get a room…"

"Don't tempt me" Trunks counters.

"Err…do you need something Kelly?" I am shocked at Trunks' sudden boldness, and think its best we change the subject before he reveals too much. However, I can hear him chuckle lowly as he walks over to the cookie jars.

"There's a guy out there who's asking after the owner. I wouldn't bother you with it, if I didn't think that he bears a striking resemblance to you."

This peaks my curiosity. I glance back at Trunks, and notice he has paused mid bite. "Did he ask to see me?"

"Not exactly… I offered to call you, but he said he would let me know after he finished."

"How long has he been here?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I'll be right out Kelly…Don't let him leave!"

"O-Okay…" she answers sceptically, but doesn't query further. Making her way back to the front…

###

I hold my chest; I can feel my heart thumping.

Trunks is next to me now, and he envelops me in his arms. "Calm down Cupcake, we don't know who it is yet."

It's then that I realise I'm shaking. He rubs my back soothingly, and I close my eyes, taking deep breathes…until I'm composed enough.

"It can only be one of three Trunks, and I pray to Kami it's not my father." I had a feeling they would come after the interview was published. Though, I had no clue as to who would make the first attempt. There's only one way to find out.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he looks at me, and I can see the concern in his eyes.

I shake my head. "No, I want to do this alone. I'll see you later? I'm sure you have heaps of work, too. I don't want any trouble with your mother." I grin, albeit nervously.

He smiles and kisses me softly. "Yeah, I have some meetings to prepare for and so on." He rolls his eyes, "call me later okay?" He hesitates for a moment..."Are you sure you don't want me to stay? It could be some random guy…"

"I'm sure… I'll text you if it's some stranger. If not, I'll come up as soon as I'm done."

"Okay…I love you Pan-Chan."

"I love you too," It comes so naturally now. I watch as he walks to the back door, stealing the cookie jar on his way out.

###

I dust myself off as much as I can. Deciding to check my appearance in the mirror on the wall next to the doorway, leading to the front of the shop.

I inhale deeply, brushing my hands over my clothes one last time, before walking the short distance to where our mystery patron sits.

I turn the corner and coal eyes meet almost identical ones. I bite the inside of my cheek as tears threaten to spill.

He stands up slowly, but remains stationery. I too, stand frozen in place as I watch him scan me from head to toe before his eyes lock with mine again. I can see the tears in his also, and I will my body to move forward. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms and I hold on as tight as I am able.

He holds me just as firmly, lifting me off the ground. _What is it with men and lifting females up like that? _ I sob uncontrollably, and I can faintly hear him mumbling soothing words as he sobs almost as loud as I am.

He lets go after a while, and reaches up to gently pry my arms from around his neck. He looks down at me and smiles lovingly.

"Uncle Goten…" I whisper before falling into his embrace again…


	10. Chapter 10

**seoulandheart** – Thank you :) Here ya go!

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior** – lol. Get used to it, because I love my cliffy's ;p

**Majuub1fan** – He's my favourite Son too :D

**Saiyans rule** – I was hoping you would lol. I know it did, but I'm glad you thought it was worth it :D…Thank you!

**MissNibbles** – Me too! I'm glad you liked it :)

**Guest** – Thank you :)

**KaitAstrophe95** – You are most welcome Kaidy XD She doesn't ask him in this chapter, but she will ;p. Awe, Thank you :D

**shellsuchiha** – Yep I know it took a while lol. Here ya go!

**famoso**– I always love reading your reviews :) You may just get what you want ;p. Here ya go!

**Saiyan Chik** – Thank you :) I love Goten too, not as much as Trunks, but I still do lol. Here ya go!

**msanimegeek** – lmao I don't k how I'm going to introduce Gohan yet, but I'll know soon lol. Well, Becca you'll have to read and find out ;p I do hope you get to soon. Miss you lots :(

**Guest **– Well, I like your idea. However, Trunks will already know it's her Uncle. Kelly sort of gave that away by telling Pan the visitor kind of looks like her, and Trunks has seen pictures of her family in an earlier chapter.

**pdawesome** – Yay :) I was happy to finally introduce him in the story! Here ya go!

**janira3260** – Thank you :) Ah, we'll have to wait and see ;p Here ya go!

**StickFigure01**– I'm glad you liked it :) Here ya go!

**xKiraro** – Thank you. I appreciate it :)

**Desigirl-hime** – Thank you Tas, I love my cliffy's lmaaaaao

**Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha** – Wow! Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

**butterscotch tp** – lol. Here ya go!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**- Here ya go!

**Dark Angel Pure Soul** – Thank you :) Here ya go!

**jalyse . carter**– Thank you, I'm glad you like both my stories :D I appreciate the suggestions, but I'd prefer leaving the storyline as is. I do believe he can still look hot at that age, even if he weren't Saiyan. If he keeps fit, and so on… :) Here ya go!

**MonNos** – Thank you :D Yep it's Goten XD

* * *

**Scene 6 is Rated-R - This is your only warning**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Let me look at you Panny…" I grab her shoulders, and gently push her back. "You're so beautiful. Look at you…all grown up!"

She smiles, wiping her tears away. "Thank you Uncle Goten, it's so good to see you."

"I'm happy I found you Pan. Do you know how much I've missed you? Do you have time to sit with me?" I ask, hopefully.

"Of course I do. Would you like some more coffee and cake?"

Now, how can I refuse! "Yes, please." I nod eagerly, and grin.

She gestures something to her assistant, who nods in return before we sit down at the table.

"How have you been Uncle…how is everyone?" she asks, her voice cracking a bit.

I know it's hard for her to ask about her parent's, especially after what her father did. "Well, I don't hear much from your father. After you left I was determined to get out from under his shadow. Mom and Dad were so angry with them. You know they could say nothing back then. Let me tell you…your grandma gave it to them once we were settled, and financially stable." I sigh and shake my head. "I know it was wrong of us not to defend you, but you know your father. You know how much we had to depend on him. I thought for sure you would be angry to see me, I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"I understand Uncle. I'm not angry with any of you. I am so happy and relieved to see you. I thought I would spend the rest of my life without my family."

She's always been a sweet girl with a pure heart. She didn't deserve the way she was treated, all because she wanted independence. Gohan is such an idiot. "I would've kept searching until I found you Panny. It means a lot to me that you said that. Now I can finally start forgiving myself for doing nothing!"

She smiles lovingly and squeezes my hand. "There is nothing to forgive Uncle. We can start a clean slate… So, how did you get out from beneath my father's iron grip?"

"Well, I have my own business now. It's not much, but while I was working for your father I saved as much as I could. Took a lot of sacrifices, but I did it. I moved to Pepper Town where, with the help of the bank, I started my own chain of Dojo's. They never had any in the Town, so I'm doing pretty well, and now I can support mom and dad."

"That's brilliant Uncle. Wow!" She exclaims excitedly. "How long have you been on your own?"

"About four years now. I've been searching for you ever since."

"If only I had known…" She frowns.

"Hey…" I grab her hand. "It's never too late. Like you said, a clean slate…right?" I give her my best smile, and it works. "Now, tell me about the infamous Trunks Briefs." I smirk.

She's blushing, and I can't help but chuckle. "He's wonderful. I met him at this very table." She bites her lip, and shakes her head.

"You've got it bad, don't cha Panny?

She lets out a shaky breath. "I do…"

"He seems like a great guy. Wasn't he married?"

"He was…they've been divorced for a long time now. She cheated on him, and he was absolutely distraught about it. I'm glad I can make him happy."

"He's a lot older than you though, isn't he?"

"Fourteen years, but since when did age matter?" she shrugs. "We're both adults, and there's nothing old about him…trust me." She giggles, and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Too much info for Goten…" I point to myself, eyes wide at her boldness. I can't help but smile at how happy she is though. "You should stop calling me Uncle then, seeing as your boyfriend is my age…actually he's a year older than me." I muse.

"If you insist… You should meet him!"

"I'd love to. I want to head back to the hotel first though. I need to call my office and so on."

"You should stay with me while you're here Uncle… I mean Goten." She grins.

"No, I don't want to intrude."

"We don't live together, and I have a spare room."

I narrow my eyes, wondering if I should accept her offer. It will be nice to spend more time with her. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She looks at me shyly, a light shade of pink across her nose. "He does spend the night sometimes. If that's okay…?"

I raise my brow in amusement. "You're a big girl, Panny. It's none of my business, anyways."

She grins at my expression. "Would you like a tour of the place before you go? It's not that big so it will be quick."

"Sure…" She leads me to the back where she does all her baking.

"Sorry about the mess. I've been kind of distracted lately."

"That's okay…Anything I can sample?"

She snickers.

I knit my eyebrows together. "What?"

She shakes her head bashfully… "You just remind me of someone that's all…"

I nod my head in amusement.

###

There's a knock on my door, and I sigh irritably. "What?!"

"Mr Briefs…sorry to disturb you."

"I thought I told you no interruptions Megan! I need to concentrate on these designs." I shake my head at her ignorance. She is really starting to grate me. I texted Pan earlier, explaining that I had to finish this, and that I'd see her at home. I need to get this machine approved before the end of the day. One mistake could cost us thousands. I look up, and she's still standing there.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just – I was on my break at the mall, and I-I saw Pan with another man. See…" She rushes over. Handing me her phone, it was a picture of Pan hugging someone. "There's another."

I glare at her before clicking 'next'. "What's the meaning of this Megan?" I look at her heatedly.

"I'm only looking out for you Mr Briefs. I would hate to see you hurt again. Especially after your ex-wife…"

"Enough!" I interject, rudely. "Not so long ago you tried to ruin my reputation, and now you're looking out for me?" I slide her phone back to her after deleting the photos of Pan.

"Wha… I…" She stutters.

"I know it was you who sold those photos of me and Pan at the club."

"Mr Briefs, I would never…" She widens her eyes, looking absolutely appalled at my accusation.

I hold up my hand, and shake my head. "Save it Megan. I spoke to the editor after the interview Pan and I had. They were happy to confirm it, once I emailed them a photo of you." I sigh, feeling annoyed. "I've had enough of you trying to destroy my relationship with Pan. I was willing to let it slide, because I thought you had finally realised that our relationship is serious. I see now that you would not cease at any opportunity to break us up." I don't bother telling her that its Pan's Uncle that she saw earlier. It's none of her damn business. "Please clear your desk. I want you gone by the end of the day. If you try anything like this in the future, I will make sure you never work anywhere again!"

She starts sobbing, and storms out of my office. Somehow, I don't feel pity for her. I'm just relieved she'll be gone…

###

I inhale deeply before turning the key to Pan's apartment door. It's awfully quiet; she's probably not home yet. I check the time; it's just after 6pm. She must be with her Uncle. She said he would be staying here a few days…

May as well freshen up while I wait… I head to her bedroom, closing the door behind me.

###

"Come on Goten, I'll show you to your room." I lead him down the hall to the spare room. "You have an en-suite, so I won't get in the way of your bathroom rituals. If they're anything like they used to be." I raise an eyebrow before grinning.

Goten smiles while scanning his surroundings. "Nice apartment you have here Panny."

"Thank you Goten, it's actually all thanks to Trunks. You know I told you how I had been struggling to make ends meet. Well, he helped me out. I am paying him back though, even though he refuses."

"Well, I can see he takes good care of you. I'm happy that you're making an effort to stand on your own as well. It's a good thing to not have to depend on someone, you know in case it doesn't work out and all – I'm not implying anything though…" He raises his hands in defence.

"I know what you mean Goten." I smile brightly. "I'll let you get settled in then. Trunks is probably here already. I'll go and get changed, and then we can order some dinner, if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'll do the same then. Should I dress up or something? Don't want to embarrass you in front of Trunks Briefs." He mocks.

"Sweats and t-shirt are fine. Trunks is so laid-back, he won't even notice. He'll probably be wearing the same." I'm excited that he's going to meet Trunks. I know they'll be great friends…

###

Ah…hot shower. There is no better way to relax tense shoulders. I close my eyes and lean forward as water sprays against my skin, I let out a satisfied groan.

I feel soft hands caressing my torso, and I smile tenderly. I look down at her through half-lidded eyes. "Hello Cupcake."

She giggles, stepping closer. My body reacts immediately as she leans into me. Oh. My. Stars… I swear this woman is going to put me in an early grave!

She spreads butterfly kisses on my chest as the water slowly cascades between us, my neck taking most of the pressure. Her tongue grazing my nipples…I growl lowly, arching my back while I hold her hips firmly.

###

I love him…I love the sound of his voice. I love the way he reacts to my ministrations. He is gorgeous, perfect in every way. Every inch of his body is rock hard. Over the past few days I have studied him closely. I know every mark…every outline. I know what he likes, I know how to make him go slow and easy, I know how to make him go fast and hard. Best of all…I know how to bring out his wild side!

He is amazing, and he's an absolute beast when he let's go. I'm addicted to the animal in him, a side he reserves only for me. He takes me to heights I never thought possible. The last time I never even made it to see stars. I down right blacked out completely…

He lowers his head and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I welcome it without hesitation, my whole body trembles at the simple, yet meaningful action."

He retracts painfully slow, pulling my bottom lip with him. "So…do we have time for a quickie…?" He glides his hands up my sides until he reaches my breasts, cupping them gently.

"We-we can make time." I barely manage to say.

He says no more, grabbing my behind, and lifting me up against the tiled wall. I wrap my legs around his waist, and grip his shoulders. He gives me no time to make further adjustments as he buries his full length inside of me…

I squeeze his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. I can hear him grunt softly as he roughly thrusts in and out of me. I bite my lip, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I squeeze harder, drawing blood this time. I can hardly breathe; steam fills the shower, water running down between us causing a slapping sound each time our hips collide. The feeling is blissful, bordering on tantalising torment.

His eyes are closed, and his mouth slightly open, panting heavily. I can't keep up with his movements, he has total control. He snakes one arm around my back, grabbing my hip with his free hand as he helps me.

I am a goner…waves of undulating pleasure courses through me. I can feel the warmth building up in my core like hot magma, and I can remain quiet no longer. He covers my mouth with his to muffle my screams as he takes us both to new heights.

I love him, I love him, I love him…

###

I flick through the channels to pass time, making myself comfortable on the sofa while I wait for Pan and her boyfriend. I figure they must be busy. Well, I kind of heard them going at it. He must be good if Pan can't contain her noise level. I was feeling a bit awkward though, she is my niece after all. I'll try not to embarrass her. They're in love, it's understandable. I don't mind waiting; at least out here I can't hear them.

I hear the door opening and a deep, sort of raspy voice asking what she would like for dinner. They reach the lounge before she can answer.

I stand up, and smile at her, she looks flushed…I turn my attention to her tall well-built companion, and notice he's holding her hand. Pan bites her lip and clears her throat.

I am trying not to laugh, but she is making it extremely difficult for me to hold it in. I snort unexpectedly, scratching the back of my head while I clamp my lips. I lock eyes with her man-toy; He has a playful glint in his eyes…I already know I'm going to like him.

I shake my head when I glance at Pan again. She is so red, and I let it rip. Laughter spills out of me, and it's not long before he joins in. Pan turns towards him, and hides her face against his chest.

She turns her head slightly. "I'm sorry we…err…took so long."

I sigh audibly. "There's no need to apologise, Panny. I know you haven't seen him all day." I smirk knowingly, and am not surprised when I see the same expression on his face. "So, you're Trunks Briefs… I'm Goten" I hold out my hand, and he shakes it firmly.

"I am indeed… It's good to meet you Goten." He smiles as if we have known each other for years.

To be honest, it actually feels that way…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I am so grateful for every one of them, and for all those who are following and who added this story as a favourite :) I have just now realised how long it took for me to update this, and I must apologise. I will be able to update much more often now. **

**KaitAstrophe95** – Ah, thank you Kaidy. And yes you will. I'm glad you loved it, and yes he will still be hot no matter what lol. :D

**Saiyans rule** – Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yes she will and sorry about the wait!

**Guest** – Indeed lol… Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**MonNos** – I'm glad you liked it :) Yes she will indeed!

**Italian Roulette – **Thank you! I'm glad you're happy to see him… sorry about the wait!

**jalyse . carter** – Thank you :)

**ArmyWife22079** – I know I haven't touched on any of the fighting etc, but yes she does… Yes, Goku is still alive.

**famoso** – Awe, thank you so much :) still more to come ;p

**silvia S.K** – Thank you so much. I'm glad you loved it :)

**Desigirl-hime** – Thank you Tas :) He was ne lol

**Panna-Chan93** – Thank you for the review. I'm glad to have gotten rid of her lol. Yep, you're absolutely right!

**Saiyan Chik** – Thank you :) sorry about the wait. I'm glad you liked it… Oh yes, I got that lol… Trunks is the best ;p

**shellsuchiha** - *nods head* yep lol… yeah I don't like it when they make him stupid… naïve I can tolerate, but I never thought of him as stupid lol.

**msanimegeek** – Thank you :) No they don't know each other at all lol… thanks *blushes* lmao

**Daughter Of Vegeta** – You can ;p Thanks for the review Ash :)

**GamerGirlsRock** – Thank you. I'm glad you liked it :)

**Nurphs** – No :( lol… awe I'm happy you're still reading it! Gah… I hope to get an update from you soon! Thank you :)

**NiceNipps** – Thank you so much :)

**seoulandheart** – lol Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about the wait!

**Vegetable lov3r** – lol… I just couldn't help myself XD I had to do it. Happy to have you here, too :)

**FoAteAZombie** – Awe, Thank you so much. I appreciate it! Here ya go, I should be able to update at a much faster rate now lol.

* * *

**Please note: From here on out this story will be written in third person. When I first started, I was trying my hand at first person. I hope I did it justice, but I am finding it harder to keep up with it as the story progresses. I do hope I managed to keep the same sort of ambience…**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Do I look okay?" Pan brushed her hands over her white, strapless, summer dress.

Trunks had bought it for her a few weeks back, 'just because'- his answer to everything he gave her these days. She smiled inwardly as she recalled how he shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. She felt a bit apprehensive when he handed her the box, but she took it and thanked him graciously.

"You look beautiful, Panny." Goten replied, tugging her closer in a half hug.

They were standing at the front door of her grandparents' home, and she was feeling anxious and excited. She inhaled deeply, the scent of the surrounding woods invading her nostrils. A sense of nostalgia washed over her, and she felt fresh tears stinging her eyes.

She bit her lip and blinked rapidly, rolling her eyes back to prevent any from escaping.

Goten lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Hey, you'll be okay," he smiled reassuringly.

"Would you be offended if I told you that I wished Trunks was here?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Not at all…"

After spending a week with Trunks and Pan- together and separately, he could understand… Goten thought back on the dinners, trips and late night chats- respectively. He had never seen two people so in sync with each other. He couldn't even begin to comprehend their relationship- he doubted they could either. He would say they were in love, but the aura they emitted, gave him a sense that it's so much more. Goten could only hope that he would find that type of rarity one day…

She smiled, her thoughts drifting to the man that has made her life complete in so many ways… It was unfortunate that he couldn't be there with them. He had a business trip scheduled. Capsule was expanding to Pepper Town, and he had to be there for the 'Grand Opening'.

Goten had been kind enough to let Trunks stay at his flat while he was in town for the weekend, claiming it was much more comfortable than a hotel, and that he had nothing to hide….

"Shall we…?"

She sighed heavily and nodded. Goten opened the door before they stepped over the threshold.

###

As they entered the small home, a new, but familiar fragrance took Pan right back to her childhood. She reminisced about sitting at the kitchen counter on a bar stool, watching in awe as her grandmother cooked and baked. She smiled fondly; her mouth watering at what she knew was to come after the initial greetings- her grandmother- the true master chef…

Goten grabbed her hand, and led her into the kitchen. Pan's palm was sweaty against his. "No need to fret, Panny. It's just mom and dad." He soothed.

They stopped in the doorway, and Goten let her go while continuing towards his mother who was washing dishes.

He hugged her from behind, blocking Pan's view. "Hiya mom… any left overs?"

Chi-Chi yelped, swatting at Goten's hands. "You scared me, young man! Of course… you know I always make enough to feed an army. When did you arrive? I never heard your car…"

Goten chuckled, still holding on to her, and kissed her cheek. "We stopped by the old path and decide to walk the rest of the way."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You know I always loved that- wait… We…? Do we have guests? Goten, I'm in my house clothing!" Chi-Chi pushed him back, but he didn't budge.

Goten, however, spun her around, still blocking the view on either side. He grinned, "I have a surprise for you. I doubt she, or you will care about appearances." He let his mother go, and stepped aside.

Pan stood, frozen in place. Her grandmother was just a few feet away. She had aged over the years, but she was still beautiful. Tears stained her pale cheeks as she watched Chi-Chi grab her chest, one hand covering her mouth and a look of incredulity in her eyes.

The older women let out a heart-wrenching sob as she willed her body to move.

Next thing Pan new, she was in the grips of a breath-taking hug. Foreign sounds reaching her ears- some her own, and some belonging to her grandmother.

###

"Hey, Chi… Why are you-" Goku's words caught in his throat, his eyes wide as he took in the scene befor him.

Chi-Chi stepped back, allowing Pan to acknowledge her grandfather- her favourite person in the world…

"P-Panny…?" Goku whispered in disbelief. "Panny…" He rushed towards her, the giant of a man sweeping her off her feet in one fluid motion. Repeating her name over and over as if he were to stop, she would disappear.

Goten handed his mother the box of tissues and hugged her gently, watching as his father spun his niece around- both laughing and shedding tears of joy.

###

The rest of the day went by swiftly. The little house buzzing with good conversation and laughter as the reunited family reminisced. Pan then filled them in on her life after she had left and about Trunks…

Goku and Chi-Chi were mortified, and apologised profusely after they heard about Pan's struggles. Chi-Chi was so angry at her eldest son. She had no idea, until now, to what extent he had cut Pan off.

All the misunderstandings were rectified, and all was forgiven. Like Pan did with Goten mere days ago, she requested they start a clean slate from then on out.

###

Constant ringing- At first she thought she was dreaming. It took her a while to make sense of it. She reached for her phone on the side table.

"**H-Hello…" **She croaked. Her throat feeling like she had swallowed a ton of bricks, and no matter how hard she tried- she couldn't open her eyes.

"**Hi, my love… Sorry for calling so early, but it's the only chance I have until this evening. My stars, I miss you! Cupcake…?"**

She tried clearing her throat a few times with no success, her voice hoarse as she tried to answer him. She reached up to rub her eyes, feeling a layer of crust- the reason she was struggling to open them. _What! Am I sick…? _

"**I miss you, too, Trunks…" **She whispered, touching her throat- her glands felt swollen. She ran her hand down her neck, feeling her nightie. It was damp, and she was feeling quite hot, but shivering at the same time.

"**So, everything okay? How was the reunion…? Pan, are you listening? Shall I call tonight? Sorry I woke you…"**

"**No, I'm awake." **She wheezed.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I don't know… I feel sick! My throat feels like I swallowed pins or bricks or something. I'm so hot… and cold…" **

"**You sound out of it… Hold on, okay… I just need to check on something."**

"**O-Okay…" **She squeezed her eyes, groaning as she tried to swallow.

###

Trunks panicked, rushing over to the house phone. He had place Pan on hold and was now scrolling through his contacts for Goten's number. "Come on, buddy… pick up."

###

Goten stirred, covering his face with the blanket. "Go away…" He mumbled, cuddling deeper into the warmth.

###

"**Pan…? Sorry, love… Feeling any better?"**

"**No, maybe if I get more sleep… I feel quite dry... my mouth-"**

"**You need to drink something; you need to get some fluids in you. Try and get up…" **Trunks knew it wasn't life threatening, but he was still worried…

"**Later… want to sleep…" **She droned.

"**Pan…" **Trunks spoke sternly. She sounded terrible, he guessed it was a throat infection, dehydration, fever- he was no doctor, but it sounded that way… not good, especially if she had a high temperature.

"**Speak to you later Trunks…"** She hung up before he could reply, the phone slipping out of her hand. She was awake now, and had managed to scrape away enough crust to at least open her eyes. It felt as if she might have lost a few lashes though…

She tried to sit up, but her head felt like lead, she hardly managed moving an inch. "Uuugghhh!" She closed her eyes, deciding it wasn't worth the effort. She hoped time would pass quickly, and that someone would check on her before she 'died'…

###

Goten groaned when his phone rang a third time. He reached for his it and peeked through one eye to check who was being so annoying. _Home…_ "What! Who's at my house! Why are they calling me…? Is this some sick joke, thieves calling the owners to inform them they're stealing their valuables?!"

He was still half asleep, and not fully registering when he answered. **"Who are you, and why are you at my flat?! I swear I will kill you when- yes, when I find you. Never in my life have I heard of burglars actually calling the person they're-"**

"**Goten… wake up! It's Trunks…"**

"**Trunks…?" **Goten blinked in confusion, the fog finally lifting from his sleep like state. He heard laughter on the other end of the line.

**"You seriously thought I was a thief calling to inform you about breaking in…?"**

"**Shut up Trunks! It's early, and I forgot you were staying at my place, okay!"**

Trunks snickered. **"Why not the cops-"**

"**I said can it…!"** Goten looked over at the clock, 6h30am. **"Are you crazy? Why are you calling me at this-… hey, stop laughing already!"**

Trunks sighed audibly, rubbing at his eyes. **"S-So Sorry…" **then burst out laughing again…

Goten sighed… **"Fine, have at it… I have all day…"**

"**Sorry, I'm done." **Trunks bit his lip as he regained controlled. **"It's just… I can't wait to tell… Pan…!" **He gasped, all the humour fading immediately. _Pan… _**"Goten, I need you to check on Pan. I called her earlier, and I think she's sick. You may need to get her to a doctor."**

"**I'm sure she'll be fine. It's probably just the flu or something…"**

"**Goten, I wouldn't call you if it was just the flu." **Trunks explained his call to Pan…

Goten shot up instantly, rushing to Pan's room. **"I'll call you later, Trunks. I'll get her to a doctor." **He hung up…

###

Trunks glanced at the receiver, hearing the distinctive sound of the dialling tone. _What is it with that family and hanging up on me…?_


End file.
